


The Acquisition

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Business tycoon AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Knife Kink, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Slow Burn, Smut, Torture, bdsm club, knife torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You are part of a business merger. Can you make it through with your heart still intact, or will The Winter Solder tear you apart?





	1. Chapter 1

He watches. Silently. Calculating my every move. I feel like my life has become a chess game. And the longer I play, the more likely I am to lose.

James “Bucky” Barnes. Ex-military. Code name, The Winter Soldier. He has more kills under his belt than any other soldier, and he is proud of his accomplishments. He’s just as intimidating as he sounds; yet more beautiful than one can imagine. His perfectly coiffed chestnut hair makes me yearn to run my fingers through it, and his deep blue eyes seem to pierce my soul. Every time I move, he moves with me. This dance we do is a delicate balance between business arrangement and sexual desire.

~~~~~

I smile over my wine glass at the love of my life, Tristian. We have been together for only a few short months; but I know he’s the one for me. We met at a mutual friend’s party over the summer. He spotted me from across the room and as soon as I locked eyes with his deep brown ones, I knew I was a goner. The rest of the night was a blur as I was swept up in everything that was Tristian Dover.

“What are you smiling at?” he teases, taking a sip of his beer.

I shrug, trying to be nonchalant. “Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

He reaches his hand out across the table, palm up waiting patiently for me to slip mine in his. When I do he turns my hand and gently rubs between my thumb and forefinger with his own thumb. It’s a gentle touch, but one that ignites a fire within me. Warmth spreads through my body and I shift in my seat. He chuckles and releases my hand as our food arrives.

“I’m the lucky one. Never thought I’d have a chance with a beautiful, intelligent woman like you.”

I feel the heat rise up from my chest and I palm my right cheek, trying to stop the blush from forming. “Thank you, Tristian.”

Tristian knows almost everything about me. Almost. He knows all the basics that come with the start of a new relationship. What he doesn’t know is who I’m related to. It helps I don’t share the last name of the man who donated the sperm to make me—it makes it easier to hide who I am. My father, owner of one of the largest venture capitalist companies likes to remind me full and well who helped bring me into this world. My mom died when I was born, and he was never the same after. Or so I’ve been told. As far as Tristian knows, my grandparents are my parents. They are the ones who raised me, after all.

I changed my last name when I turned eighteen so I was not associated with that man. I didn’t want to live in his shadow the rest of my life, or have things handed to me because of who dad is. I wanted to prove to myself and everyone around me, that I can do it on my own. That I can make it in this messed up world with my brains, and not because my dad stepped in.

I make it seem like he’s a horrible man. He’s not. He’s just never had time for me. He was always doing business out of the country, or flying out of state to make sure offices were functioning well. My grandparents stepped in early on, making him leave me with them so I could have a chance at a normal life. They didn’t want me caught up in his world at such a young age.

My phone rings and I jump, the sound so unexpected. I give him a look to say sorry and put the ringer on silent. Glancing at the caller ID, I see it’s dad. He only ever calls if it’s important, and I don’t feel right ignoring his call.

“I’m so sorry, Tristian. Please excuse me. I really need to take this call.” I stand and walk towards the restrooms, answering the phone on my way.

“Hello?”

“Y/N. I need you to come to my office. There is an urgent matter I need to discuss with you.”

My chest burns when those words hit my ears. I place my hand on my chest, rubbing along my collarbone. “I’m on a date with my boyfriend. Can this wait until tomorrow?”

“No. You need to come to the office now.”

I huff, “But—”

“Now. I expect you here in twenty minutes.” The call disconnects before I can get another word in.

“Bastard,” I mumble. Pushing open the door to the ladies room I head straight for the sink. My heart is beating wild, and I feel my blood pressure rising. I shake my head and run my wrists under the cold water, hoping it will stop me from having a panic attack.  _What could possibly have happened that he needs to see me so urgently? What am I going to say to Tristian?_

I dry off, and head back to my seat. Tristian’s eyes seek mine out and I see the worry behind them. I settle into my seat and he assesses me, waiting for me to tell him about the call.

I give him a tight smile. “Hey. I’m sorry, that was my dad. Something has come up and he’s asked me to come over as soon as possible.”

His face switches from inquizitive to worry in a matter of seconds. I know he thinks I’m talking about Jerry. “Is he alright?” He motions for the waitress to bring the check. “I’ll drive you. I want to help any way I can.”

I swallow past the lump in my throat as I gather my belongings and stand. “That’s not necessary. I’ll take an Uber and be there in a few minutes. I know you have an early morning call and I don’t want you to lose sleep over this.”

“Nonsense. I love Jerry like he was my own father. If something is wrong I want to help.” He hands his credit card to the waitress not even bothering to look at the amount when she tries to hand him the check, and she walks off again.

I wring my fingers together and look at the table. “It’s not Jerry,” I respond quietly.

He furrows his brows in confusion “I don’t understand. What do you mean it’s not Jerry? You said it was your dad.”

I risk a glance at him and he’s impatient. “My biological father. Jerry is my grandfather. I can’t explain right now. I promise I will soon.” I pause. “I-I’m sorry.”

The look of shock on his face makes my heart break. I know he’s thinking I don’t trust him; but I don’t have time to put his mind as ease.

“I’ll tell you later. I promise.”

I turn on my heel, leaving him sitting alone. I feel eyes on me as I walk out, and I’m almost positive people think I just broke his heart. The urge to cry hits me hard and I push it down as I call for an Uber.

~~~~

The car pulls up outside the massive building and I look up towards the fifty-first floor, where I know Richard Landon awaits. I push through the doors as Kevin, the night guard looks over at me before buzzing me past the security gate. My heels click on the light grey tile and the noise echos in the empty halls, adding a sense of dread to the atmosphere. I press the button on the elevator and it dings its arrival, the doors sliding open seamlessly.

I enter the small lift and press the button with a 5-1 on it. Every floor the elevator climbs makes my nerves more and more frayed. When the doors finally slide open I can barely get my legs to move. The petite girl sitting behind the reception desk waves at me and I return the warm gesture.

“He’s in his office. Go on back.”

“Thanks, Becky.”

I knock and push the heavy oak door open without waiting for a response. He’s sitting there behind the oversized desk and he barely acknowledges my presence as I close the door behind me.

“Have a seat.”

“I’d rather stand.” I keep my back pressed against the door, staying as far away from this man as possible. Something isn’t right. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“Suit yourself. You, darling daughter, are being groomed for a transaction.” He finally gives me his attention as he steeples his fingers together on his desk.

“Being groomed? What exactly does that mean?

“In order to secure a merger, and secure our future, you are going to help me complete this transaction.”

I squint my eyes in confusion. “English, Dad. What the hell does that mean?”

“You will marry James Barnes in order to bring both companies together.”

_In this moment I wish I had taken him up on the offer for a chair._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet James Barnes and you're not all that impressed

“You can’t do this to me. This is the twenty-first century for God’s sake! There is no such thing as an arranged marriage any more!” I yell, stomping my foot and crossing my arms over my chest.

“Think of this as a business deal then. Either way, James will be here to meet you within an hour, and I expect you to show nothing but respect for him. His father and I have been working towards this deal since you were both small children,” he states, barely paying me attention.

“Dad. Look at me,” I hiss. He continues his business, without as much of a glance in my direction. “Look at me!” I snarl, finally gaining his attention. He cocks his eyebrow waiting for me to continue.

“You can’t sell me. I’m not a piece of property. What about Tristan? He’s my boyfriend, Dad. I’m pretty sure he is going to ask me to marry him. I’m not breaking up with him. You can’t make me.” Internally I pat myself on the back for standing my ground. 

“Money is very persuasive, especially when it will be enough to start that company he’s always wanted to.” I open my mouth in surprise and start to speak again before he cuts me off. “I know all about your boyfriend, Tristian Dover. You don’t think I keep tabs on you?” He starts reading information from his computer. “Tristian Donald Dover, born March 11 to Donald and Judy Dover. Graduated with honors from Rutgers with a major in business management and a minor in spanish.” He glances over at me. “Shall I continue?”

“No,” I whisper, leaning against the door. The solid wood supporting my weight as my knees all but give out on me.

“Good. You should be receiving a call or text from him ending your relationship.”

“He loves me. How are you so sure he take the money?” The words sound so small as they pass my lips and my eyes begin to water.  _ I won’t cry in front of him. He doesn’t deserve it.  _ I know just how persuasive he can be, and I know before he even answers that he will make sure it happens.

“He won’t be given a choice. You know as well as I do that I can make anything happen.” He sighs heavily. “I have been assured James will treat you well. You will never want for anything after this merger goes through, and I’m sure the two of you will come to some sort of mutual arrangement.”

He appraises my outfit. “At least you look presentable. You can freshen up in the bathroom if you would like. James and his father George will be here soon to begin.” He looks away from me. It’s his way of dismissing me.

My hand shakes as I reach toward the large gold handle and pull, the heavy oak moving with ease.  _ I can make it to the elevator and get out of here. Becky would be none the wiser.  _ The gears in my head begin turning as I think about my escape. Yes. I can run away. I can hide. I can change my name. Leave this all behind.

I stop short when I see two large men guarding the elevator. Black suits, pressed well. Shiny black shoes and eyes that glue me to my spot as I enter the hallway. My chest rises and falls rapidly as I hold the right ones gaze. Their employer has a lot of money and I know exactly who they work for. I look toward the reception desk and Becky is no longer at there.  _ Of course she isn’t.  _

The elevator dings and I see the light above illuminate, signaling the arrival of my impending doom. By some miracle I manage to make my legs work and I all but run in my three inch heels to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and collapse on my knees in front of the toilet. The tile is cold under my shins, but it’s a welcome feeling. Anything to take my mind off what is about to happen.

_ Will he take me home with him tonight? Will he force himself on me? _ There are very few things I know about James Barnes except for the fact that he never loses. He is the luckiest son of a bitch in the business world. He is intimidating and the rumor is no one has ever said no to him.  _ I can’t wait until I’m the first one. _

A sharp knock on the door pulls me back to reality. “Ms. Y/L/N, your presence is required in the boardroom,” an unfamiliar baritone voice says.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes,” I reply meekly. I stand and smooth my dress over my stomach and hips. I take a look in the mirror and see a scared girl looking back at me.  _ No. _ This is not how it’s going to happen. If I’m going down, I’m not doing it without a fight. I apply another layer of Russian Red lipstick to my lips. Squaring my shoulders I unlock the door and glare at the man blocking my way.

“Move.” He takes a step to the left, allowing me to pass. He then falls in line, flanking my right as the other one flanks my left. I’m boxed in between a few hundred pounds of muscle. We walk passed my dad’s office to the full length glass wall office. I see three men inside, deep in conversation. Tweedle dum on my right pushes the door open all eyes lock on me. I narrow my eyes at my dad and glance over George Barnes and lock eyes with my newest captor. James Barnes. 

His deep blue eyes glide over my form and I suddenly feel naked under his intense gaze.  _ Be strong, don’t give in. _ I harden my stare and quirk my eyebrow in question. The air is thick with hostility and he licks his lips. My eyes are drawn to the motion and I mimic his actions, suddenly needing a drink. I see a hint of a smile on his lips as he turns toward George and gives a slight nod.

“Perfect. Richard, we will begin the paperwork in the morning. I believe this is going to be the start of a successful business arrangement.” George extends his hand and Richard shakes it, a content smile on his lips.

“Are you kidding me?” I scoff. “No conversation? No, let’s talk and introduce one another? What kind of business deal is this?” I turn my attention back to James. “I have a boyfriend, Mr. Barnes. Did you know? I’m not a business acquisition.”

“Y/N,” dad warns.

I hold my hand up to silence him. “No. You’re not going to try to shut me up. I don’t want this.”

James smirks, and it’s sinister. He keeps his voice even and quiet as he speaks, his eyes never leaving mine. “Please allow us a few minutes to talk. Alone.”

Everyone moves passed me and I hear the door click closed behind me. I’m in the lion’s den now. He circles me. Slowly. My fingers twitch at my sides as I try to keep my nerves in check.

He stops directly in front of me and bends at the waist so his lips brush my outer ear. “You’re mine. Refusing to accept that you are mine doesn’t make it any less of a fact.” I suck in a deep breath. “I also received word just before you entered that you are newly single, so that is one less thing to worry about.” The tears prick my eyes as I stare out the window, refusing to match his stare. “I look forward to our arrangement.”

He brushes past me and exits. Leaving me alone to mourn the loss of my life as I know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have another encounter with James Barnes, and you're not sure how to handle it.

Sure enough, as soon as he leaves me alone my phone chimes with a text notification from Tristian ending things. The typical ‘it’s not you it’s me’ response. I guess I wasn’t that important to him after all. I walk to the window and look down, the lights of the city twinkling below me. Everything seems so peaceful. I place my hands and my forehead on the window, letting the cold glass cool my heated skin. The tears travel down my cheeks in steady streams and land on my pale pink dress, staining it.

_ What would it be like to jump? To feel the freedom, if only for a moment. _ I shake the thoughts from my head and stand up tall again. I turn on heel and one of the guards is standing at the doorway, watching me.

“Great, now I have a babysitter?” I murmur. I watch him smirk and right his expression to a hardened stare again. “What’s your name?” It’s not his fault this is his job, and I don’t need to treat him like shit just because I’m pissed.

“Steve, Ms. Y/L/N,” the blonde replies.

I wipe the tears from my face and fold my arms over my chest before I clear my throat to speak. “Well, Steve, I assume we will be spending a lot of time together?” His small nod indicates I’m correct in my assumption. “Then please call me Y/F/N. How long will you be with me?”

“Until the wedding is finalized and the merger is complete. Then, I’ll return to my original assignment with Mr. Barnes.”

_ This whole situation is fucked up. I don’t even know when my own wedding will take place.  _ “When is that?”

“A month from now.”

“A month?” A hysteric sob breaks free. “I lose my life in just a month’s time?” I’d give anything to drown my sorrows in a vat of vodka.

“You’ll being Mrs. James Barnes, one of the wealthiest and well known businessmen in New York. I would hardly say you are losing your life.”

“Steve, my dad just  _ sold _ me to James Barnes, also known as The Winter Soldier. That man is gutless when it comes to taking what he wants, and I’m sure I’ll be no exception.”

“He’s a good man. You’ll be well taken care of.”

I sigh. “I just want to go home. I assume I won’t be allowed out of your sight anytime soon?”

“No. There’s a car waiting for us down stairs.”  _ Of course there is.  _ I walk passed him toward the elevator. “I’ll have the movers pack up your apartment tomorrow while you’re at work and you’ll be moving into Mr. Barnes’ penthouse.”

I turn on my heel quick and Steve almost walks into me. “No. Absolutely not. I won’t move in with that man until I’m forced to.”

“Consider this your forcement then. Everything’s already in motion and you’ll be moving in with him.” His blue eyes soften a little and he continues. “Let me add my number into your phone. If you need anything, you can call me.” He holds his hand out, waiting patiently. Reaching into my purse I pull it out and unlock it before placing it in his hand. He types in his information fast and hands it back. “My number and Mr. Barnes’ number’s are both in there.”

The elevator arrives and we both step on to it. My dad steps out of his office and our eyes lock as the doors slide shut, blocking him from my vision. The ride to my apartment is silent. I feel numb. I’m still trying to wrap my brain around what’s happening to me. 

When the car stops, Steve gets out and offers assistance in exiting. I take it and slide out hearing the door slam closed behind me. He walks to to my front door and waits patiently for my to unlock it.

“Is he a good man?” I ask, keeping my eyes glued to the lock.

“Yes. He’s rough around the edges, but he is a good and fair man. He fights for what’s his and I’m sure you will be no exception.” I nod my understanding. “And Y/N?” I turn my head to meet his eyes. “Don’t try to run. You won’t get very far and you’ll just upset him. There’s no escaping this merger and you’re the glue that is bringing it together. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.”

* * *

True to his word, Steve was waiting with the car outside my apartment the next morning. I passed him my keys so he could assist the movers with getting all my belongings out. When I inquired about my furniture and such, he assured me everything would be kept safe in storage. I was dropped off outside my office building and I slowly made my way inside.

The office was a flurry of excitement as I walked through the double doors. All eyes fell on me and the volume seemed to mute as I entered. Confused, I walked up to Brooks, the CEO who was watching me with the rest of them.

“What’s going on?”

“A rather large bouquet of roses arrived this morning and are in your office with the man that brought them in.”

I scrunch my face, not understanding. “Why is the delivery man waiting in my office?”

“Just get in there,” he gives me a gentle push in the direction of my office. I can see the oversized floral arrangement sitting in the middle of my desk and I stop short as his figure come into view. James is standing behind my desk looking at the window. His silky chestnut hair is just long enough to touch the collar of his shirt.  _ I wonder what it would feel like under my fingertips. _ He’s wearing a pair of navy suit pants and a white shirt with a golden design woven throughout.

Just as I’m about to walk away he turns and sees me.  _ Crap! _ Walking into my office I close the door behind me so no one can over hear our conversation.

“What do you want, Mr. Barnes?”

He closes the gap between us in two long strides. I press my my back against the door, but that doesn’t seem to stop him. He finally stops when we are chest to chest. I can feel his breath fanning over my face as I struggle to keep my breathing normal.  _ He smells so good. A stray strand of hair falls over his forehead and I fight the urge to push it back in place. _

“I want to invite you to dinner.”

“No.”

He raises his eyebrow and smirks. “No?”

“No. I don’t want to have dinner with you. I don’t want to move into your house, or be part of your business deal. I never agreed to this. You can’t force any of this on me.”

His amusement at my response was not lost on me. “Doll, there is so much more to it than that.”

“Oh yeah? Please, enlighten me then,” I say motioning for him to continue.

He takes a step back and motions toward my seat. I gladly accept it to put some distance between us.

“Richard refuses to sell unless there is a guarantee that his investments will be protected. That’s where you and I come in.”

“Mr. Barnes—”

“James. Please,” he cuts me off.

I roll my eyes but go with it. “James. I don’t understand how any of that has to do with me. I have nothing to do with Landon Enterprises.”

Without missing a beat he responds. “You’re the only leverage your father has.”

“Well, that sucks for him then.”

He tilts his head to the side, studying me. “You really don’t understand, do you?” I shake my head and he pushes out a harsh breath. “You, doll are heir to a huge conglomerate and unless you accept your responsibility, the company is going to go under. It’s been on George’s radar since we were kids. You changed your name, and tried to run from your right, but it’s still there. When we get married, the two of us are going to be the biggest powerhouse couple this city has ever known. We’ll be unstoppable.” 

“Why did he never tell me about this? What about your dad? He’s the owner of the company after all.”

“I don’t know, but I’ve known for a few years and I’ve accepted it. Our wedding gift from him is the company. I’ll be owner in a month.” He pauses and looks at me. “And you will be my wife, even if I have to force you down the aisle. Steve will pick you up at five for dinner and we’ll discuss the terms of this marriage.”

He stands and leaves my office, not giving me a chance to respond. I watch him retreat until he is out of out of view, and my doorway is taken over by curious co-workers.

“What was that about?” Brooks asks, taking a seat.

“Nothing of importance. I don’t want to talk about it.” He starts to speak and I glare at him. He shuts his mouth, shrugs and gets up, closing my door behind him.

I pull the card out from the beautiful flowers and read it.

> _ I fight for what’s mine. You will be no exception. _
> 
> _ -J. Barnes _

My body trembles and I can’t decide if it’s from fear… or arousal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to go to dinner with James and his cold exterior seems to melt just a little.

I’m sitting in the car on my way to dinner. I fought back as much as I could, but eventually Steve coaxed me into the waiting car. I can’t stop fidgeting in the seat and Steve stifles a smile.

“Can you not?” I bark at him. He raises his head from his phone and locks eyes with me, pinning me in place. I shrink back in my seat, trying to avoid the heated stare. “Sorry, I’m just nervous, and you’re not making it any easier.”

He ignores my comment and goes back to his phone. “After dinner I’ll escort you back to Mr. Barnes’ residence. All of your belongings have been delivered there today.”

“Is James not coming back with me?”

“No. He has some business he has to attend to.” The car stops and Steve gets out first and then helps me out. “Enjoy dinner, Y/N.”

I give a curt nod and walk through the doors and head straight for the smiling hostess.

“Hi. Welcome to  _ Red Star _ , do you have a reservation?”

I open my mouth to speak and someone slides their hand around my waist. “She’s with me.” The deep timbre of his voice and gentle grip of his hand sends goosebumps through me. I try to step out of his grasp and he squeezes my hip, stopping my effort.

“Good Evening, Mr. Barnes. Please follow me.” She picks up two menus and leads us toward a secluded part of the restaurant. Placing the menus down she turns leaves us alone. He stands behind my chair and waits for me to take a seat before assisting me with pushing it in.

“Thank you,” I reply.

He sits and I pull the menu up, covering my face to avoid his gaze. I can’t get my eyes to focus on the options. I’ve read the same thing eight times and I still can’t comprehend what I’ve read. He reaches his hand out and pulls the menu down.

“The chef cooks something special for me when I come here. No need for the menu.”

“What if I have allergies or simply don’t like what the chef’s choice will be?” I challenge.

“Then we will send it back and you can order whatever you want. I expect you will at least try something new, even if it isn’t to your presumed liking.”

_ Is he still talking about dinner, or is this now about the marriage? _ “Fine.”

“Good. Now, we have a few things to discuss. This acquisition is to benefit as both. Unless you accept my proposal, Landon Enterprises will be sold off piece by piece. Think of the thousands of people who would be out of a job, all because you didn’t want to marry me. To be honest, this isn’t ideal for me either. I mean, you’re good looking enough; but I never saw myself getting married. It’s easier to be alone.” 

My heart is beating so hard I can hear it in my ears. “You would really sell my dad’s company off and lay off thousands of people just because you can?”

“I’ve done worse.”

I wrinkle my face in disgust. “You’re horrible.”

“No, I’m a good businessman. In order to succeed you have to be cutthroat. We all have to make sacrifices, doll.”

I stand and toss my napkin on the chair.

“Sit,” he commands, his facial features harsh. 

“No.” I cross my arms over my chest, standing my ground

His features soften and he relaxes. “Please, sit.” He takes a deep breath. “This isn’t how I pictured the evening going. How about we put aside business for now, and try to enjoy the meal? The chef really does work wonders in the kitchen.”

I’m flabbergasted. This man has done a complete one-eight in a matter of seconds. Am I going to have to get used to mood swings now too? I ease back into my seat, but remain silent.

He runs his hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. Now instead of perfectly coiffed, he has a slight sexy bedhead style going. I start wondering what he would look like first thing in the morning after a long night of rough sex. There is no way to deny this man is beautiful and I bet he’s good in bed too. He starts talking again and I’m pulled back from my daydream. “I’m not a bad guy. I just don’t know how to do… this.” He motions between the two of us.

I take a moment to collect my thoughts and I start. “I’m a person, James. Instead of treating me like another business deal, why not treat me like a human?”

“Bucky,” he responds.

“Excuse me?”

“Bucky. I prefer to be called Bucky.”

“Oh. Bucky. Interesting name. Why?”

He smirks, knowing he’s tamed me for now. “My middle name is Buchanan, it was a nickname growing up and it stuck. Only my friends call me that. I’d like you to think of me as a friend.”

I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. “Oh.”

Dinner arrives just in time for us to avoid more conversation. I have too many questions, but I need to get my thoughts together in order to ask them. Bucky is right, the food the chef prepared for us is delicious. It’s a roast chicken with decadent mashed potatoes and garlic green beans. I can see him looking over at me as I pick at my food, but I avoid his gaze, preferring not to talk.

We finish with few words being exchanged. Bucky pays the bill and we walk outside. Steve is waiting patiently by the car door and opens it when he sees us.

“Steve will bring you home. I have a few more things to finish first. He will show you around the house and show you to your room,” he replies typing into his phone.

“Oh. Alright. See you later then.” I walk away from him when he doesn’t even glance my direction.

When I’m settled in the car, Steve beings talking. “There is a special code to get into Mr. Barnes’ penthouse. I will program this information into your phone. The elevator will not stop at any floor and the doors open inside.”

“What business does he has tonight that couldn’t wait?” I ask, ignoring his instructions.

“Focus, Y/N. What Mr. Barnes is doing is no concern of yours. Now—”

“How long have you worked for him?”

He growls in frustration. “James and I have known one another since we were young and I have been working for his family for a long time.”

_ If he’s been working for the family for a long time, and he’s about the same age as Bucky there is no way he is his protector.  _ “So you aren’t a bodyguard then?”

“I’m whatever Mr. Barnes requests.”

“Who’s he sleeping with?”

“I don’t have that information. Please, can we focus on the task at hand? I need to give you the security instructions for the house.”

“Are you able to come and go as you please? In the penthouse, I mean.”

He grits his teeth. “Yes. For the time being, I’ve been asked to stay. Just until you get used to living there.”

The car stops and Steve gets out, still annoyed I wouldn’t allow him to give me all the information he needed. He gives me the code for the elevator and programs everything into my phone as promised. I’m not sure what I was expecting to find when the doors slid open to his home, but this was not it.

The room is large and masculine. Dark furniture choices with very little in the way of artwork. It looks like he just moved in.

“Let me show you to your room. I’m sure you want to get settled.”

“Show me to James’ room. I’m curious.”

“No. His room is off limits.”

“Well, if I’m going to be his wife, it won’t be. How else am I supposed to help him produce an heir to an empire?”

Steve has the good grace to flush a little, and I follow him up the stairs. 

“Your room is here.” He pushes the door open and allows me to enter. “My room is next to yours, and James’ is at the end of the hall. If you need anything, please come to me. I’ll help you get settled in.”

He closes the door behind me and I’m left alone for the evening.

After an hour or so, I sneak out and down the hallway to Bucky’s room. I’m curious as to what it looks like. Would it help give me a glimpse at the man behind the mask, so to speak? Or is it going to create more mystery? Only one way to find out. I twist the handle and it pushes open easily. The lights are off and I feel along the wall until my fingers brush the light switch.

His room has dark wood furniture with little in regards to wall art. Just like the living room. It smells like him in here and I inhale deeply. Something familiar wafts in the air and my thoughts turn to my ruined life.  _ Never will be be able to marry for love. Never will I have children out of love. Never will I be able to make my own choices. _ The tears fall down my cheeks as I walk to his bed and sit on the edge. 

It’s big, and soft, and comfortable. I lay back and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

 

I wake the next morning with my cheek resting comfortably on a solid body. His heartbeat matches my own and his breathing is quiet and even. In a moment of panic I jerk away from him, startling him awake. I jump off the bed as he watches me. It’s like a cat watching his prey. He’s calm; but planning something.

“I’m so sorry, James.”

“Bucky,” he corrects.

“I just wanted to get an idea what your room was like. Just to understand what you are like. Please understand I can’t go into this not knowing who you are or what you do.” He sits up and the sheet falls around his slim waist, exposing his defined chest. He watches me, not saying anything. “I’m just going to go.” My hand is poised on the door and he stops me.

“Wait.” He takes a deep breath. “You have a right to know what you’re getting into. Come to work with me today.”

“You’d want me there?” I ask in disbelief.

“I think it can be a good… learning experience,” he smirks. I’m not entirely sure what he’s thinking, but the look of mischief in his eyes makes me a little scared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to go to work with Bucky and it's not what you expect

 

Chapter 5

“Bucky, where are we going? Didn’t we just pass Barnes’ Enterprises?” I look out the back window as the building gets further away, then back to him. He’s typing away on his phone not paying attention to me.

“Yes. We are going to one of the holding sites.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Steve asks quietly.

“She wants to know about me and the business, I think it only fair she gets to see. Besides, I think she might enjoy herself.”

I eye them both suspiciously and look out the window as the cars and buildings pass us by. We turn right and head into Brooklyn.  _ Brooklyn? _ What the hell are we doing out this way? I turn and face him, a smile plays on his lips as he apprases me. My heart jumps in my throat as imagines of my demise flash through my mind.  _ Is this how it ends? In some crummy alley in Brooklyn? _

The car stops. Looking out the windows, I see several rundown buildings. Bucky gets out and Steve follows behind. He reaches his hand in and I take his offer. His hand is warm and inviting, and my heart rate slows down again. 

“Where are we?”

“This is where I spend the majority of my time. Come on, let me show you around.”

I scrunch my face. “I’m confused. Is this a start up? Is new construction going here?” Steve is already standing at an elevator and I stop. “I’m not getting in that thing. How do I know if it’s safe?”

“The inspection was last month and it gets used frequently. I have a very private clientele base. That’s why it’s in such a unique part of town.” I look to Steve for reassurance and he nods his head once. Bucky places his hand on my lower back, pressing me forward. I move out of necessity of keeping my balance, not because I want to.

The doors slide open and we are standing in the middle of a club. There are lush velvet couches all around and a few hallways with several doors lining them. What really catches my eye though is a woman crawling on the floor with a leash attached to a collar around her neck. She is only wearing a bra and panties.  

“Where the hell did you bring me, Bucky?” I start backing up toward the elevator and Steve steps behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. “Do you—are you selling girls?”

His laugh is boisterous and a few people look in the direction of the sound, and then return to their own business quickly. His laugh dies down into a chuckle. “No. I own this club. It’s very elite and very expensive to join. Welcome to,  _ Asset _ .”

“Is this a BDSM club?” my voice squeaks. He nods. Steve lets me go and I stay frozen in place. 

“You said you wanted to see the business. Welcome to the business.” He motions around him. “Have you ever experienced anything like this?” I shake my head. “Do you want a tour?” My mind is racing and I’m not sure what I’m doing, but I nod anyway. He steps close, “I promised your father I would treat you well, and I will, scouts honor. I never promised I wouldn’t corrupt you in the process though.”

Every person I witness is so wrapped up in the other one, they don’t seem to notice us walk around. Steve has stayed behind but I see a woman is talking with him.

“How much do you know of this world?” Bucky asks as we travel down a secluded hallway. The sounds of moans and screams of pleasure make my stomach coil and heat races through my body. I’m aware of the warmth of Bucky’s hand in mine, and the way my nipples peak and rub against the fabric of my dress. 

“Does Fifty Shades count?”    

He scoffs and stops, turning to me. “Hardly.” He glances down and sees my hardened nipples and rubs his thumb over one and drops it again. It’s a gentle caress and I stop myself from arching into his touch, but don’t swat at his hand either. “There are many layers of BDSM. Some people want pain, some people want to forget who they are and their responsibilities. Some people just like kinky sex. This club caters to every person and every fetish.”

A giggle erupts and I cover my mouth. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be rude, but are you serious? Like, this shit is real? How much do people pay to be part of this club?”

“Five thousand a month, per couple. Single rates vary.” 

My mouth drops. “That’s a steep price to pay to have kinky sex. So singles. Does that mean your run a prostitution ring?”

“No. Both parties are members and it’s part of the contract. Every person has the right to refuse any advance. If there are any complaints, we have a strict policy to remove those individuals and terminate the contract with the member in question. We host a series of events throughout the year to accommodate some patrons. It’s very exclusive. We do a long vetting process before we agree to take someone on and not everyone gets in.” We stop in front of a closed door. My heart is hammering in my chest.  _ What the hell have I gotten myself into? _

“Come on, let me show you.”

He pushes open a door, ushering me in. I stand in the dark momentarily until a light comes on in front of me. There is a couple in the throws of passion. She’s tied down, kneeling over a bench with a gag in her mouth. He’s thrusting in and out of her in a slow, torturous pace. I don’t feel right looking and try to turn away.

He stands behind me, his hands land on my hips, his lips brush my ear. “They like the audience. It adds to the excitement. They get off, knowing they have someone watching.”

“How do they know we’re watching? Can they see us?” My voice is small, and I glance back at them, feeling the warmth flood my system. The look on the woman’s face is pure bliss. I don’t think I’ve ever had that type of experience when it came to sex.

“The light that came on is an indicator someone is in this room. There’s another room on the other side too.”

“Are you a member?” my voice is low, whisper like.

“Yes.”

I lick my dry lips as I watch the couple. My skin is on fire and when Bucky traces his finger along my bare arm I shiver. I feel this in the pit of my stomach, and I so badly want to take care of my urges. I turn to face him, needing to see his reaction to my next question. “Do you have someone regular you do this type of thing with?”

“At the moment? No. But that all depends.”

“Oh what?”

“You.”

My heart is hammering out of my chest. I stay frozen as he lowers his face toward mine.  _ No! _ I push back on his hard chest, he stumbles a little, not anticipating my strength. It’s enough room for me to reach the handle and pull the door open in a frenzy. I run as fast as I can with the heels on and see the elevator straight ahead.  _ Home free!  _

Steve comes out from behind a counter and I freeze. I hear Bucky coming up behind me, his growl making it apparent just how unhappy he is.  I kick off my heels and run down another hallway. “Steve, get her before she gets hurt.” Steve is closing in on me, I can feel it. I push on a door and it pops open. I close it and lock it behind me leaning against it. I close my eyes and try to get my breathing under control.  _ Note to self, do more cardio. _

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Why aren’t you dressed appropriately?” A man asks.

I snap my eyes open and look at him as he snaps a belt between his hands, the sounds of the leather clapping together echos in the small room. My hand fumbles with the lock and I manage to get it open, walking right into Steve. I grip his waist, hugging him tight and bury my face in his chest.

“Tony, what the fuck did you do to my fianc ée ?” Bucky growls, standing directly in front of him.

He puts his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t do anything to her. I was waiting for Pepper and she came in. Thought I was going to get to enjoy a threesome. I just asked why she wasn’t dressed right.” He narrows his eyes, “Fianc ée , huh? Where’s her ring? Why is she clinging to Steve, instead of you?”

The noise that comes from his chest is raw and animalistic. “None of your damned business. If you want to continue to be a patron here you’ll never look at her again.”

He slams the door shut on Tony and turns back to us. Steve is rubbing soothing motions on my back as I shake in his embrace. 

“I just want to go home. Bring me home, please,” I whisper.

“I’ve got her, Steve.” Bucky tries to pull me away from him and I won’t budge.

“No. I want Steve to take me home.”

“I’ve got her, man. I’ll make sure she stays safe.”

Bucky sighs, and quietly says, “I’m sorry, Y/N.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky finally get a chance to talk an clear the air

We made it home and I ran upstairs, locking myself in my room. Steve tried to coax me out a few times, but I wouldn’t budge. I heard Bucky come home a few hours later and he tried to get me to come out and have dinner with him; but I sent him away, in favor of being alone. 

Sleep eluded me and by ten thirty my stomach was rumbling so loud I thought I’d wake everyone up. Peeking my head out the door, I looked down the hallway to make sure no one was around. I then tiptoed down the stairs into the massive kitchen. This is the kind of kitchen I have always dreamed of. Now, it’s mine, and I want nothing to do with it. 

I open the fridge and look around. It’s well stocked with the basics. I pull out a gallon of milk and the carton of eggs. I open cabinets until I find a bowl, frying pan, whisk and spatula. “Bread,” I murmur out loud.

“In the pantry, right side,” Bucky says. I jump and spin around putting my hand over my heart, trying to slow it down. He’s standing at the foot of the stairs wearing a pair of black sweatpants, seated low on his hips. 

“Jesus Christ, you scared me. Don’t you know not to sneak up on people?” I walk into the pantry for the bread and come out to find him sitting at the table watching me intently.

“I want to apologize for everything today. I should have told you where we were going, and I shouldn’t have tried to kiss you.”

“No you shouldn’t have.” I cross my arms waiting for him to continue.

His lips pull up in a half smirk. “I’ve known we were getting married for the past few years and I assumed you knew as well. There are some rules I expect out of this arrangement.” I raise my eyebrows but allow him to continue. “I would like this to be a real marriage. I expect you to walk down the aisle and I expect you to do it without a scene. You will want for nothing while with me. If you do want to have some sort of friend with benefits, I ask you keep it discreet and that no one finds out. The stipulation is you are not to get pregnant.”

“What if I don’t want this? Why can’t anyone see I’m not a piece of property. I’m old enough that my dad can’t force me into this marriage. No court will allow it!”

“You’re right. You aren’t a piece of property, but you are the going to be owner of Landon Enterprises. What’s the saying? With great power, comes great responsibility?” I smirk and nod. “Right, well same thing applies. Your dad is going to great lengths to make sure the people who work for him stay employed.”

“Why does he have to work so hard at it? I really don’t understand.”

“George told me when we were little Richard went to him for help. When his wife passed away he went a little crazy and almost lost the place. He came to my dad for a loan and in return this was the agreement.”

“To marry us off to one another?”

He scrubs his face with his large hands. “No. To merge the companies. This is the way your dad can keep it in the family. It was the only solution, and I agreed to it. They were in battles for months trying to come up with a solution. I just wanted it to end. I assumed, until our first meeting, that you knew as well.” 

“If you figured it out, why keep the macho man thing going? Why not talk to me like a civilized human?”

“Like I told you at the restaurant. I’ve been going about this all wrong. I’ve been treating it like business deal. I’m sorry.”

I nod. I don’t accept his apology, but it’s a step in the right direction. “You said you want this to be a real marriage. Are you planning on having side action too? I’m sure there are many women at your club that would be willing.”

His face is stoic. “No. I don’t mix business with pleasure. If I were to take on a mistress, it would be outside the club and I would exercise the same precautions I’ve laid out for you.”

“Did you go to the club after the restaurant?”

“Yes. We were having a social and I wanted to be there to meet up with the patrons. I didn’t stay long though.” 

“Are you currently sleeping with anyone?”

“I was, but I ended it a few weeks ago in preparation for you.”

_ Oh.  _ I sigh. He’s trying to amend things, the least I can do is try too. “Would you like some scrambled eggs and toast?” 

His smile lights up his face and his deep blue eyes twinkle. “I’d love some.”

I busy myself with prepping the food as he stands up and places a few slices of bread in the toaster. He brushes against me as he moves to put the bread back in the pantry and it feels... nice. Normal almost.

“I have another request.” I look over at him. “I don’t want you seeking comfort from Steve. If there’s something that frightens you, or if you need reassurance I ask you come to me.”

“You understand why I didn’t go to you, right?”

“Yeah. I get it. I was out of bounds today and you don’t trust me. Watching you watch that couple, and seeing the look of lust of your face made me act irrationally.” He takes a step closer, boxing me in against the counter, his eyes never leaving mine. He’s not leaning into me, and unlike today I don’t feel the need to pull away. “You’re so innocent.” My breath hitches and when I think he might try to kiss me again, he pulls back. “Don’t want the eggs to burn,” he mumbles.

_ Fuck _ . I forgot I was cooking those. I finish with the eggs and plate everything up, handing one to him. He pats the seat next to him and I sit.

“What is Steve to you? He has to be more than your bodyguard.”

“Steve’s my business partner. He owns half of  _ Asset.  _ We’ve been friends since we were kids. I can trust him.”

“Why make him my bodyguard then?”

He pokes his fork into his eggs, scooping a mouthful up. “I trust him. I know you’ll be safe with him when I’m not around.”

“Safe from what?” I take a bite of toast and brush the crumbs off my shirt

“There are a lot of people out there who are trying to get me to do business with them. I wouldn’t put it past some of them to try to force me in some way.”

“No one knows we’re engaged though.” I chuckle and look at my left hand. “I don’t even have a ring.”

His face lights up. “Yes you do. Stay here.” He takes the steps two at a time until he’s out of sight.  _ Could this be the real James Barnes I’m getting a glimpse of? _

I focus on my plate as I hear another male voice. Steve must be talking with Bucky. The sound of a door closing rings through the kitchen and Bucky comes down the steps again, alone.

“I can make some eggs for Steve if he’s hungry.”

He shakes his head. “No, he’s fine. He heard us talking and wanted to make sure you were fine. I assured him you are.” He pulls a black velvet box from his pocket and opens it. Inside there is a huge, shimmering, princess cut diamond ring. “I know this probably isn’t how you imagined getting asked, but would you marry me? I promise to be good to you, and I just ask the same in return.”

I bite the inside of my cheeks, thinking about what I want to say. “Do I have a choice?” 

He shakes his head. “I’m afraid not. Not if we plan on keeping both company's operating.”

_ Here goes nothing. Welcome to the cutthroat world of business.  _ “Then I accept.”

There were no tears of joy, no excited phone calls to relatives or friends, and no gushing over the ring. He simply slid it on to my finger and that was it. We finished our food in silence and we cleaned the dishes together. He washed and I dried.

He stops with me just outside my room. “I have a wedding planner coming over in the morning to go over arrangements. She’ll help you with whatever you need.”

“How am I going to tell friends and family about this? They are going to think we are doing a shotgun wedding because I’m pregnant. One month isn’t enough time for anything.”

“Money talks. We’ll get it done. As far as friends go, tell them a version of the truth. We’ve been engaged for a long time and keep it hidden from the public.”

I snort. “Up until three days ago I was dating someone else; and I was with him for a year. They’re never going to to buy it.”

“Then tell them your ex was an asshole and when the prospect of money came up, he dumped you. I came swooping in and decided I couldn’t wait any longer to be with you.” He smiles and shrugs. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

I stand on my tip toes and pull him into a hug and kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Bucky. If you would have shown me this side from the get go, we might have gotten off on a better foot.”

* * *

 

The next morning I’m up early and decide to use the balcony for some yoga. It’s just before six and I figure they won’t be up for some time now. I get into my pants and a racerback tank top. I push the sliding glass door open and the cool morning air hits my face. I look down over the edge and can’t see anything, there are clouds below me, settling over the city. _ So this is what it feels like to be above it all. _

I roll out my mat and sit cross legged, facing the balcony wall and put my headphones in, listening to serene music. After a few minutes I move into some other poses, making sure to concentrate on proper form and my breathing. As I hang out in downward dog, I catch a glimpse of my ring and I wiggle my finger around, allowing it to catch the light and sparkle. 

Dropping to my knees I think about everything that’s happened in the past few days. My father essentially sold me for his company. I’m going to be married in less than thirty days. My future husband is into some weird, kinky shit; and it scares me because the whole club intrigued me. The idea that people can live out the fantasies they want and not be afraid of what they like is so freeing. I drop my head to my chest and close my eyes, fighting back tears.

I’ve never felt that freedom with past partners. Never have I confided in them what I want. Sure I can ask them to go down on me, or if I want doggy, maybe even a blindfold. Never would I have the balls to tell them I want to be bound and gagged and forced into positions. They would have run out on me! Tristian is the only one I might have been able to confide in; but even then, maybe not.

I feel warm, strong hands cup my cheeks and I open my eyes. Bucky is kneeling in front of me and tilts my head up so I can look into his eyes. He rubs his thumbs along my cheeks and wipes a stray tear away. I pull out my headphones, waiting for him to talk.

“You weren’t in your room. I got worried.”

“I needed some fresh air. I thought it would help clear my head. Why were you worried?”

“I thought you might have run.”

I snort and he drops his hands. “Steve already told me I wouldn’t make it far. I’m sure you would find me no problem.” I pause and think about what I want to say. “I don’t want to leave though. While this is not how I thought my life would go, I believe you’ll treat me well. I have the opportunity to help keep thousands of people employed; and that makes me feel good.”

He nods and helps me stand. “You’re something else, you know that?” I smile and nod. “Thank you, for giving me a chance. I’m really not that bad of a guy, once you get past my icy exterior.”

I peek up at him from my lashes. “Is that why they call you The Winter Soldier?”

He smirks. “Something like that.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are trying to find a good spot to have the wedding.

The wedding designer, Natasha, comes to visit and she is a flurry of activity. She drops a few large bags on the kitchen floor and looks around, wide eyed and bushy tailed. “Wow, this place is huge!” She seems to then notice me and extends her hand. “Hi, I’m Natasha. You must be the bride-to-be.”

I take hers and she gives me a firm shake. “Hi, I’m Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Mr. Barnes has told me money’s no object and whatever you want you can have. Have you found a dress yet? Do you have any color schemes in mind? What about flowers?”

I chuckle. “No to all. It’s a sudden engagement and I figure whatever you want to do will be good enough.”

She apprases me. “Pregnant?”

I wave my hands in front of me. “No, definitely not. There’s a family issue and this is what’s going to work best for us.”

I hear Steve and Bucky coming down the stairs, the two of them in the middle of a discussion. They come into view and Natasha straightens her back. “Sirs.”

“Hi Nat. Thanks for agreeing to plan this on such short notice. I promise you, whatever you need I’ll make sure you get. Steve is going to stay here. I have a few things I need to take care of and then I’ll be back.” He places his hand on the small of my back. When I turn my head to the side, offering him my cheek, he leans down and plants a delicate kiss on it. “I’ll see you all later.” He drops his hand and turns to Nat. “Make sure she’s happy, Nat. I’m trusting you.”

“I’ve got her. She’s in good hands with me.”

He keeps his lips pressed together and nods once. He looks at Steve and the two of them have a silent conversation.  _ What is that about? _

He leaves and Natasha jumps right in talking about arrangements, flowers, centerpieces, and invitations. My head spins with all the dizzying details she’s throwing my way. What color do I want the napkins to be? What about the centerpieces? Do I want floral or something more contemporary. Where is the wedding going to take place? The last one is what really get me. I have no idea where I want to get married. Most girls dream up their perfect wedding from a young age. I won’t be able to do anything I want, not with such short notice anyway.

“Would I even be able to find something nice with such short notice?”

“Maybe. It all depends on what you want though.”

I bite my thumbnail, my face scrunched, then sigh. “I don’t know what I want. Do you have any suggestions?”

“We could always look at a function hall type of place, or even a hotel. They might have a ballroom empty. I’m sure if we let them know it’s for James Barnes they will find a way to make it work.”

“What about at  _ Asset?” _ I want to look around the place again, now that I know what to expect, and this would be a good excuse to do so without letting anyone know my real intentions.

Nat’s eyes light up and she nods. “That would be perfect. They have the big open area, we just need to move the spanking bench out of there and the floggers. I’m sure there is a spot it can be stored for the time being. We also have the ballroom area down there that could double as the dance floor. We just need to move the cages out. I love it! Steve what do you think?”

He eyes my suspiciously. “I’m not sure. We would have to run it by Bucky.”

“You’re half owner, Steve. Plus Bucky said whatever makes me happy. This would make me happy.” I bounce in my seat a little. “When is he going to be home?”

“He’s in a meeting this morning, he said he would be home around three.”

“Well I can’t wait that long. Let’s go.”

“Go where?” he asks.

“ _ Asset.  _ I want to check it out and see if it would work for the wedding. It would be cheaper because he already owns it, we wouldn’t have to rent the space. It’s just a matter of a caterer, and rentals for the tables, chairs and linens. Overall, that wouldn’t be so bad.

“I think we should wait for him to get back.”

_ Now’s the time to pull out the big guns, and see how much pull I have. _ “Steve. Bucky said to keep me happy, and this is what I want. You’re coming with us, it’s not like we’re leaving you here. Nat can show me around, let me get a sense of the place and I can decide if it’s right for me.”  _ In more ways than one. _

“Steve, she’ll be safe with us. Come on, I think it’s a great idea, and the place means a lot to him,” Nat persists.

Through gritted teeth he responds. “Fine. I’ll let him know where we’re headed and he can meet us there.”

* * *

 

The driver is weaving his way through traffic, heading toward Brooklyn. “So, Nat. How do you know Steve and Bucky?”

She looks at Steve before answering. “I’m a member of the club. I also help plan the socials they host once a month.” Hesitantly she asks, “How much do you know about the club?”

“Bucky brought her there yesterday and she ran out after Tony scared her.” He turns to look at me and tilts his head a fraction. “Which is why I find it interesting that you want to go back.” He raises his eyebrow in question and crosses his arms over his wide chest.

“Are you part of the scene?” Nat interjects.

I small giggle bubbles up. “No. I, um, yesterday was my first time in that type of situation.”

Her eyes light up and she licks her lips. “A virgin? Let me show you around. There are places only subs and enter. There are also a lot of rules when you enter that must be followed. I’ll help you blend in today.”

I look down at my summer dress and wedges. “Is this not good enough?”

“No. There is a strict code that must be followed. I’m sure we can find a corset and skirt that will fit you. James’ favorite is black, and I’m sure we can find something appropriate.”

“Nat,” Steve warns through clenched teeth.

I place my hand on his arm. “No, Steve, it’s fine. I want to see and if this is how it’s supposed to be done, I want to do it. It’s fine. You’ll be there to keep me safe. I trust you.”

“Yeah, well I don’t trust half the men in there,” he mumbles. I ignore it and look at Nat who’s beaming.

* * *

 

“I’ll be right outside the locker room. Nat, if she’s not out in ten minutes, I’m coming in after her.”

“So protective. You’d think she was made of gold the way you are with her.”

“Bucky has his reasons for wanting to keep her safe.”

She links arms with mine and pulls me into the locker room. It’s a bit of a let down. I was expecting there to be all sorts of black lights and kinky stuff. This looks like the locker room at the gym. Lockers, showers, toilets. 

“You were expecting more?” Nat quirks her eyebrow. 

I chuckle and shake my head. “Yeah, I guess so. I thought it would be… kinky or something.”

“Not everything has to be that way. Sometimes you need to pull back to get in the right frame of mind.” She opens a locker and pulls out a corset with a bunch of belts along the front and a flared black mini skirt and black thigh high socks. She seems to have no shame and waits for me to take my dress off and I fidget, not wanting to get naked in front of her. “Oh. Go behind the curtain and get changed. I’ll help you get the corset tightened.”

I do as she asks and come out with the corset pulled up around my boobs, skirt and socks. My panties are still on too. She fastens the corset and pulls my hair back out of my face and looks at her handy work. “Lose the panties. It throws everything off.”

“No. Someone might see my butt, this thing is way too short.” I put my hands over my butt trying to make sure it’s covered.”

“It’s been ten minutes, Nat.” Steve says pushing the door open. He stops in the doorframe and blinks at me a few times. 

“How do I look, Steve?” I spin in a slow circle and stop when I’m facing him again.

He clears his throat. “Good. You’ll, um, you’ll fit right in here.” I smile and clasps my hands in front of me, looking toward the ground. He sticks his finger under my chin and tilts my head up. “You don’t belong to anyone and you have not given submission to anyone. Don’t look down when you’re talking with Dom’s here. Some are like vultures, and you’re fresh meat. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.  _ You _ hold all the power.”

Nat joins us wearing something similar to me, but she has on thigh high boots with a small red hourglass design on the side. “Come on, let’s show you around and plan your wedding.”

We take our time walking through the various locations as Nat paints a picture of the whole set up for the wedding. She truly has a talent for designing and making me understand her vision. 

“Nat, I think this is going to be amazing. You’re sure you can pull it off?”

“I’m sure I can figure it out. There are a few vendors that owe me, I’ll make sure they pay up.

The air around us seems to electrify and shivers run down my body. I turn to see the reason for my unease. Bucky is standing a few feet behind us. Watching. Waiting. I shift my weight from one leg to the other and jut my hip out, crossing my arms over my chest. The extra pressure pushing my already restrained breasts closer together. The look on his face is one of raw lust and he licks his lips, never breaking eye contact.

“Y/N, why are you wearing that?”

I look down, suddenly insecure in my appearance.  _ Don’t look down.  _ I repeat the words Steve said earlier and look back up at him. “Nat thought it would be best for me to fit in while she gave me a tour of the place and hatched out our entire wedding. Do I not look good? She said you like black.”

He takes a few steps toward me and stops when the toes of his shoes touch mine. “Give me a few minutes alone with my fianc ée .” He grabs my elbow and gently leads me toward one of the rooms, closing the door behind us.

“You don’t have to do this. We don’t have to have the wedding here, and you don’t have to dress like that.”

“Nat said there is special protocol I have to follow when I’m here. I thought you’d appreciate that I’m trying to follow the rules you have in place.”

He runs his fingers through his hair and a lock falls over his eyebrow. I push it back in place, waiting for him to continue. “You’re the exception. This isn’t your scene. This isn’t what you’re in to, and that’s fine. I won’t force you.”

“What if there are some things I wouldn’t mind… trying?” 

His lips raise in a half smirk. “Are there?”

“Maybe,” I squeak.

He takes his hand in mine. “This world is all about trust. You would have to trust me to not let harm come to you. You would have to trust I know what’s best for you in a scene. I would never push you into anything you’re not comfortable with. That includes anything in regards to me. I will push you to limits, but I won’t break them.” He appraises me. “You really need to get some clothes on, because I may have a lot of willpower, but even I have a breaking point. And that outfit is it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go downstairs to get the mail and something unexpected happens.

Nat works day and night getting all the stuff she needs for this wedding ordered and tries to not bother me with too much of it. I’m truly thankful Bucky had the good sense to hire her. There’s no way I would be able to pull this off. A news article hit the stands mid week about our engagement and my phone has been blowing up from reporters wanting the inside scoop. It’s gotten so bad I’ve had to take time off from work because they were showing up at my office.

Friends called in disbelief, not understanding why I can just rush into something so fast. My response every time they ask is, “James and I have known each other since we were young, and it feels right with him. The board wants him to be married before he inherits the company, and I agreed to a short wedding. And  _ no _ I am  _ not _ pregnant.”

Bucky has been gone for most of the day, and I’m getting antsy. We have spent a great deal talking and getting to know one another, with very few arguments. He really has changed, and I’m starting to be able to see a life with him.  _ Maybe even trust him enough to try some of the things he likes. _ We are going to have to have sex at some point, might as well get it out of the way.

I pick up my phone and call Nat. “Hey Nat. Can you hook me up with the same stuff I wore when you brought me to  _ Asset _ ?

I can hear her smile through the phone. “Yes. Why?”

_ Because I want to drive my future husband insane a little bit.  _ “I just want to wear it again for a little bit, but don’t want to go back to the club. I figure he’s into the lifestyle and that means in some sense I will have to be too. I thought this might be an easy way of getting accustomed to it.”

Her voice is quiet. “You know he would never force you to do something you didn’t want to, right? He’s not like that. That’s the last thing he would want, considering what he went through when he was deployed.” 

“What do you mean?”

“He hasn’t told you?”

I shake my head, then remember I’m on the phone. “No.”

“That’s a conversation you need to have with him then. I’ll drop off the stuff for you today.”

“Okay. Thanks, Nat.”

“But, Y/N? Do me a favor, and talk to him. It might give you a better idea who James Barnes really is. I’ll see you soon. Bye”

We hang up and I’m left sitting on my bed, trying to decipher what she just told me. I jump up and go in search of Steve. I walk to his room, and he’s not there. I walk through the kitchen and living room to find them empty as well.

“Steve?” I ask walking around the house. Maybe he’s on a errand for Bucky or something. I figure I might as well make myself useful and get the mail. I grab the key off the hook and take the elevator down to the lobby. I step out and walk over the the mail center, focusing on getting back up. 

“Ms. Y/L/N, right?” a voice says. I turn and look at the unfamiliar man. 

I eye him suspiciously. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Brock Rumlow, a friend of James’s.” He extends his hand in way of greeting. Alarm bells are ringing in my head.  _ If he’s a friend of Bucky’s why is he calling him James _ ?

“How can I help you Mr. Rumlow?” I ask, not accepting his outstretched hand. 

He looks past me, toward the front doors and the elevator.  _ What is he looking for? _ He takes a step toward me and I take one back. My heart starts racing; but I try my hardest to not seem phased by his advance. A smile spreads across his face. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk for a little bit.”

“Well, please schedule something with James’s office then. I have to get going, Steve will wonder where I am if I don’t get back.”

“Steve doesn’t know you’re down here, does he?”

“Yes. Yes he does,” I lie. He licks his lips and the smile he provides is neither warm, nor friendly. I take another step back and bump my hip into the table. No one do I trust myself enough to turn around and give him my back. It’s safer for me to see his face. “Mr. Rumlow, I suggest you leave unless you want to deal with my  fiancé.”

He lashes out, grabbing my forearm and I yank at it, trying to free myself of his grasp. “Maybe I want to deal with him. We have unfinished business and he keeps ignoring me. Maybe this is a good way to send him a message.” 

My heart pounds so hard I hear it in my ears. I struggle to breath and everything is becoming a little hazy as the panic attack starts taking over. I hear a familiar growl and can see Bucky out of the corner of my eye.

“Rumlow, get your damn hands off her,” Bucky growls. He does and I move toward Bucky. He pushes me slightly behind him so his body is shielding mine from Brock. 

“We have some unfinished business and you aren’t returning my calls,” Brock states.

“This just proves I made the right choice. I don’t want to see you around here again; and if you ever touch her again I’ll make sure you regret it.” He grabs my hand and drags me to the elevator, punching the button for his penthouse. The doors open and Steve is standing there. His look of panic intensifies when he sees the look on Bucky’s face. We step on and Bucky waits until the doors close to speak. “Where the fuck were you, Steve? Why would you let her leave? I gave you specific orders.”

“I was in the office working on a couple of things. I thought I heard her call my name and when I came out to check she wasn’t around. I came right down as soon as I figured it out.”

“This isn’t his fault. I thought if I didn’t leave the building it wouldn’t be a problem. I was going right back up after I got the mail.” I start shaking, the adrenaline coursing through me starting to subside. Bucky wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his chest and I let him. His weight and heat helping calm me. “Then Brock was down stairs and he grabbed me. I tried to get away, but he was holding me so tight. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

He doesn’t say anything, just keeps rubbing my back. When the doors open inside, I try to break free of his hold. “No. I want to talk to you. Let’s go to my room.” His voice is calm and quiet.

I nod and he takes my hand, leading the way. He ushers me inside and closes the door behind him. I look around, not really sure where to sit, and I opt for the edge of his bed. “I’m not mad at you, Y/N. Far from it. This is why I want Steve with you at all times. There are a lot of people I deal with and I’m not sure what lengths they would go to to make it so I work with them.”

I play with my entwined fingers and look toward the floor. “Who is he?”

He runs his hand through his hair. “He’s a guy I wouldn’t allow to be a member. He was part of the vetting process for a couple of weeks and I didn’t like what I saw. There is a part of him that is too sadistic and I wouldn’t put my other patrons at risk. He’s been trying to get in touch with my office ever since. I sent a certified letter to him last week telling him he needs to stop harassing my staff. I guess he thought it would be better to start harassing me at home.”

“I’m sorry. I really didn’t think it would be a problem to get the mail.”

He kneels down in front of me and cups my cheeks. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was scary seeing him have a hold of you.” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t want anyone putting their hands on you. You’re mine.” I open my mouth to argue I’m not a damn business deal and he puts his index finger over my lips. “I don’t mean it like that. You and I are getting married. You’re going to be my wife. I want to be able to protect you.” 

He slides his finger away from my mouth and offers a sullen smile. My heart breaks for him in this moment. I never stopped to think how difficult his life is. People wanting something from him at every turn, not sure who to trust. It seems… lonely. I place my hands on his cheeks and pull his face toward mine. As soon as our lips touch, a small spark of electricity shocks us and I pull back, blinking my eyes.

“Guess we’re electric, huh?” he jokes as he stands to his full height again. “Please promise me you won’t leave without Steve again? I don’t know what I’d do if something were to happen to you.”

“I promise.” 

“Great, I’ll see you in a little while for dinner. Where would you like to go?”

“If it’s alright with you, I’d rather cook. We can do a date night in. Maybe send Steve away for a few hours?” I look up at him hopeful. He nods and offers a tight smile. I can tell he’s not completely comfortable with the idea of Steve not being around. “I promise we won’t leave. I know you’ll keep me safe.”

* * *

 

Steve leaves and I start cooking as Bucky is busy finishing up a few items in the office. I whip up sausage and peppers with penne (an old family recipe, and one of my favorites. Nat arrives a little time later with the items I requested. Tonight is going to be just Bucky and I, and I need to see if we can make things work between us. Nat helps me get into the corset and I pull the skirt on and the thigh high socks. Nat helps me perfect my makeup and my hair.

“You look great. He’s not going to be able to keep his hands off of you.” 

“That’s the plan. I need to know if we have any sort of connection.”

“Well, let me get out of here before I see something you don’t want me to.” She gives me a hug and let’s herself out. 

I look in the mirror, turning my body to the side to see it from all angles and frown. It’s sexy, but I don’t feel that sexy. My eyes light up and I shimmy out of my panties.  _ Perfect. _ It’s so taboo it gives me a rush. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I rub them. Heading back down into the kitchen, I stir the pasta into the sauce.

I hear his deep inhale of breath when he comes around the corner. I spin on my heel and lock eyes with him. His adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard, the blue of his eyes seem to darken the more I watch him.

“Why are you wearing that?” His voice is deep and husky.

“I thought you might enjoy it. I want to see if any of this can work between us. I know this is what you’re used to,” I hesitate, “and, I-I thought I’d try. Do I look alright?” I give a gentle twirl, my skirt rising up a little in the back to show him the underside of my ass cheeks.

He crosses the room and stops in front of me, peering down. I notice he keeps his hands balled into fists by his side.

“It’s okay, Bucky. You won’t hurt me,” I whisper, lifting his hand and opening his fist to lay it gently on my cheek. “I’d really like it if you kissed me.” I lick my lips, the anticipation making my heart beat fast. 

He lowers his head and his lips press against mine. They are soft, and warm and I can taste a little bit of whiskey on his breath. He cradles the side of my face in his large palm and wraps the other around my waist pulling me so our bodies are pressed against one another and deepens the kiss briefly before pulling away. I want more, and I lean into him, hoping to coax him back.

He chuckles and I open my eyes, looking at him. “Let’s have something to eat, then we can come back to this.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you finally connect on an intimate level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here is some smut a day early to help you celebrate!

Dinner goes as planned and he seems to enjoy it. The two of us have a nice, easy, conversation flowing between us and I don’t want to lose that; but I also want to ask about when he was deployed. The way Nat spoke it seems like it will open a lot of unanswered questions.

“Bucky, can I ask you a question?” He wipes his mouth with the napkin and waits for me to continue. “Nat mentioned to me you would never force me to do something I don’t want.”

“That’s the truth,” he cuts me off.

“Right, and the more I get to know you, the more I trust that’s true. She said you were forced to do stuff when you were deployed. I wondered if you would be willing to talk about it?”

I watch as his hand clamps tightly around the fork and his jaw ticks. It feels like this silence stretches between us endlessly before he finally responds. “There are some things better left unsaid for now.”

I reach my hand across the table toward him and he shrinks back from my touch. “I’m sorry, Bucky. I didn’t mean to make you upset,” I whisper. When he makes no move to touch me I pull my hand back and place it in my lap, looking down. I’ve lost my appetite, not that I have much left on my plate anyway. Standing, I take my plate to the sink and start cleaning up.

His chair scrapes on the tile floor and I hear him pad over toward me. He places his plate on the counter next to mine and places his hands gently on my shoulders. I turn the water off and turn to face him.

He keeps his voice soft and even. “You have enough on your plate right now, and I don’t need to add to it. I’m no mad at you, it’s just not the right time to talk about it.” 

“Okay.” I try to turn back around and he holds me in place. 

“No. Leave them. I’ll have the housekeeper clean it up later.”

“I’d rather not leave a mess for her. How about you help me?”

He nods and grabs a towel to dry. We work in silence until a put a spoon under the water and it splashes all over me. Gasping, I jump back with my arms out. I hear him laugh. He takes the towel and wipes my stomach and skirt of the wetness. When his hands move toward me breasts he freezes.

“It’s okay, Bucky. You can touch me.” I take his large hand in mine and place it atop of my breast. His hand is warm and rough on my delicate skin but he pulls away. I feel the tears bubble just under the surface.  _ He doesn’t want me _ . I refuse to cry so I finish the dishes quick and leave before my emotions take over. 

“Y/N, wait,” I hear him call as I run up the stairs and close the door. A few moments later he’s outside my door. “Please open up, Y/N.” His voice is muffled through the thick wood.

“Why? You made your point clear,” I say, void of emotion.

“And what was my point?”

“That you don’t want me.”

I hear his low growl. “Open the damn door. That’s the furthest thing from the truth.”

I wipe the tears from under my eyes and unlock the door before move toward the bed again. He pushes the door open and slams it closed behind him. I glare up at him as he towers over me. His chest rising rapidly and his hands clenching at his sides.

“I’m not good for you,” he booms.

I stand to my full height, still tiny compared to his six foot, muscular frame. “I’m a grown woman and I can make up my own damn mind what’s good and not good for me.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“W—,” he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine, hard. His arms wrap around me and pull me flush against him. I can feel his growing length against my stomach and I reach my hand between us to rub him through his pants. I gasp and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. His hands graze down my backside and he hooks his hands under my thighs, pulling me up, urging me to wrap my legs around him.

I’m seated right over his groin and I rub myself over him, his cock adding pressure where I need it the most. He lays me down on the bed and breaks the kiss, hovering inches from my face. “Tell me to stop and I will; if not, you’re mine and I’ll ruin you for anyone else.”

The coil in my stomach tightens. I need more of him. I need to feel his skin against mine. In this moment, he’s like my drug of choice. “Take me.”

His lips are on mine again and he runs his hand down my body and under my skirt. His rough fingers part my lips and he strokes through my folds. I moan into his mouth and push my hips up into his hand. “You’re so fucking wet.” He inserts a finger in me and I clench around him.  _ He feels so good. _

“Oh, God. Please don’t stop. I need more,” I pant pulling his head to my neck. He licks and sucks my throat up to my ear.

He inserts another finger and continues to pump in and out. His thumb presses against my clit and I feel myself begin to spiral. Quick tight circles is all it takes and I’m a moaning, panting mess. “Right there, oh God.”

“Come for me. Make a mess on my hand,” he demands. And I do, my orgasm washing over me in waves. He slows and eases up on my aching cunt allowing me to ride out the wave of pleasure. I’m boneless as I lay there. I watch him strip out of his clothing, tossing it over the chair. 

My eyes widen and I sit up on my elbows when I see the size of him.  _ How the hell is that going to fit? _ He sees my worry and offers a smirk. “I’ll be gentle and I won’t push too hard. Promise. Let me help you out of the corset.” Suddenly I feel shy and I back away a fraction. He notices the change and stops. “What’s wrong?”

“Would it be alright if we either turned off the light, or I could stay in the corset and skirt for now?”

I see the moment he realizes. “Yes, how about you keep them on. I’d like to be able to see you.” I nod. He holds up a condom and tears the foil pack, rolling it down his shaft in a fluid motion, then crawls up my body. My heart is beating so fast I close my eyes and try to prepare. “Please look at me.” His request is soft and my heart swells with how sweet he’s being. 

He runs his hands up my outer thighs and under my skirt, calming me. He fists his cock and lines it up with my entrance, pushing in slowly. My eyes widen and my mouth pops open. He’s too big. “Wait.” Placing my hands on his shoulders to still his movements. 

“Breath and relax. You’re tight but you can take it.” I do as he instructs and he pushes in a little more at a time. I feel him bottom out and the two of us breath for a moment. “You’re doing so good, doll. I’m gonna move now, are you ready?” I nod, not trusting my voice to work. He moves slow, in and out. Making sure I’m comfortable with the pace. When my breathing changes, so does his speed.

Sex has never felt like this before. I’m so full and aching for more. “Please Bucky, more. Harder.” He does as asked and grips my hips, pounding into me, hitting the same spot over and over. Before long I’m coming again and this time he follows with me. His hips jerk erratically and he groans as he releases into me. He releases my hips and slides out, walking to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. I hear the water running and he comes back a minute later with the face cloth. 

“Let me help you clean up.” I nod and he cleans me up, being so gentle. I’ve never had a man help me clean up after sex before. Normally I just hop in the shower. “I’d like to help you out of your clothes and you can put something comfortable on. I won’t look.”

I pull him to me and plant a sweet kiss on his lips. “I’d like that, thanks.”

He undoes the laces on the corset and I can breath again. It feels so good to be rid of it that I wish I tossed it during sex. I get into a pair of shorts and a tank top in the bathroom before coming back out. He is in his pants again and I frown. 

“Would you stay in here with me tonight?” 

“My bed is bigger and more comfortable if you prefer. If not, yeah I’ll stay with you.”

“I’d rather stay here.” He nods and strips down to his boxers again before climbing into bed next to me. 

The quiet settles between the two of us. Finally getting the nerve to speak, I ask. “Is sex always like that?”

“Sex can be  _ so _ much more than that,” he says absentmindedly. 

I turn on my side, facing him and prop my head on my bent arm. “How so?”

He looks at me. “I don’t know you body. I don’t know your likes, dislikes, wants, desires. Imagine what I can do to you if I knew all that? Imagine how much more enjoyable it could be if I could take you to the brink.”

The thoughts alone are driving me insane. I want nothing more than someone who would be willing to make my fantasies come true. My mind is reeling with everything I want to try that I’ve been too scared of telling someone about. 

He rubs his finger between my eyebrows, massaging the crease that’s formed. “You’re thinking too much right now. We both have had a long day. Let’s get some sleep.”

“Night Bucky.” I turn on my side, giving him my back and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me against his frontside. 

“Is this okay?” he whispers into my hair.

“Yes, it’s fine.”  _ No, it’s more than fine _ . It’s exactly what I need for reassurance. Is it possible this whole thing could work between us? I drift off to sleep, nestled in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and you finally come to an understanding

I wake and I’m dying of heat. Bucky still has me in his embrace and I look at the clock—it’s one thirty. Wiggling out of his hold I toss the covers back and get up, heading toward the restroom. I take care of business and look at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is a disheveled mess and my cheeks are flushed. _I can’t believe I had sex with that man!_ Everything about it was perfect. I understand how people can get addicted to something like that.

I finish up and walk back into the room, my eyes adjusting to the darkness once more. He’s laying in bed, curled up in a ball and he keeps twitching, small desperate moans escaping from his clenched teeth. I don’t want to wake him, but I also don’t want him to be panicked. Sitting on the edge of the bed I gently run my fingers down the side of my face. “Shh, Bucky. I’m here. It’s alright.” There is a film of sweat covering his body as he continues his small movements. “You’re safe,” I whisper.

His eyes pop open and he grabs my wrist between his hand and squeezes, but not enough to hurt me. “You were having a bad dream. You’re safe.”

“Please,” he whispers, his eyes frantically search mine. I’m not sure what he’s looking for but if I can help him, I want to.

“What do you need?”

“You.” I nod and he pulls me down so I’m splayed on top of him. His hands cup around my cheeks holding me in place as I give him free reign. He explores my mouth with expertise and I move so I can straddle his slim waist, my body still lying on top of his. I can feel his bulge and I start humping him, wanting to feel more of it.  

He pulls back and I open my eyes. “Is everything alright?”

“I just need you to tell me this is okay. I need to hear you say you are okay with what I’m about to do won’t mess things up between us.”

“I want you, Buck. It’s okay.” I lower my face to his again and kiss him like he’s my last meal. He holds my hips down over him and thrusts up, the extra friction making me dizzy with desire. I push back on him and he lets go. Sliding down his body I settle between his legs and pull his boxers down enough to free him. I hold him in my hand, a small amount of precum leaking out of the top and I bend down, licking it clean.

His hips rise up and I push him back down, lowering my mouth over his length, letting my spit fall over him to help thrust with each pull of my hand. His skin is like silk beneath my hand in lips and I can’t wait to feel him inside me again. He resists the urge to thrust into my mouth, but I know I’m driving him crazy. The sheets are balled between his hands and he looks like he’s in pain.

I look up at him through my lashes and he takes my head between his hands and takes control. I keep my hand on him, controlling the depth, but I let him use my how he needs.

“Fuck, Y/N. Your mouth feels so good.” He moans and continues to control the movements. I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t hot as hell. One of my fantasies is to have someone take full control of me. Use me to satisfy his needs. He lifts my head up with a pop. “Get on top. I want to watch you ride me.”

I nod. “Condom?”

“Fuck.” He sits up and tucks himself back in. Taking my hand he pulls me out of my room and down the hallway to his, slamming the door behind him. _I’m sure Steve heard that and it woke him up._ He rummages through the drawer and finds the small square foil packet. His boxers come off in one quick motion and he slides the condom on.

He walks over to me, turns me around and pushes me down over the edge of the bed, so I’m resting on me hands. Then he pulls my shorts and panties down my legs. “Spread your legs,” he commands kicking his foot against mine. I do as he asks and feel him rub himself against me. I push my hips back toward him, hoping to entice him in. He squeezes my right ass cheek and presses in. I topple forward a little and he holds my hips, keeping me upright.

“I’m going to move now. Say red to stop or yellow to slow down. Repeat what I told you.”

“Red to stop, yellow to slow down,” I moan.

“Good girl.” He snaps his hips into me, driving himself further and further. My mouth opens and a deep moan of pleasure passes my lips. I can hear his erratic breathing as he pushes into me over and over.

“Oh God, Buck. I’m gonna come. Please don’t stop.” He reaches his hand between my legs and rubs my clit. My legs shake with my orgasm and I buck against him, his pace never wavering. “Yellow,” I choke out. All the sensations too much. He stills and then pulls out.

“Are you alright?” I nod. “Use your words. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“It was becoming too much, but I want you to get off. I’m okay. Use me how you need.”

He smirks. “I still didn’t get to see you ride me. Get on.” He lays on his back and I crawl on top of him, lowering myself down over his length once more. I know I’m going to be sore later, but right now, he feels too good to stop. “Do what feels right.”

I close my eyes, resting my hands on his chest and move back and forth over him, his pubic hair rubbing against my sensitive clit.

His hands rest on my hips. “You look beautiful riding me like that.”

“Thank you, Sir.” I say, surprising myself at how natural it feels to call him that. I feel the growl reverberate under my fingers and he holds me down, thrusting into me.

“Say it again,” he commands chasing his release.

“Thank you, Sir,” I moan louder leaning my chest down against his. “Let go, Bucky,” I whisper; and he does, his hips stutter as he comes deep inside me. I stay on top of him for a minute before sliding off.

We clean up and he lays down next to me again, pulling me close to him so my head is on his chest. I fight with myself trying to decide what I want to ask him. I open my mouth a few times to speak; but nothing comes out.

“You want to know what happened tonight, don’t you? Why I asked you to help me.” I nod and he runs his fingers through my hair before sighing. “I was a P.O.W and was forced to do a lot of terrible things. My dreams take me back there from time to time. I’m not going to discuss details with you, yet. That’s still for another day; but when it happens I need something to take my mind off it. That’s how I fell into my current lifestyle. It’s been a good escape for me. There are many types of women I’ve met that fulfill a need to make me forget. I can use them and we each get mutual satisfaction from it.”

“I’m not into pain. I can’t be with you if you’re going to be like that.” I respond.

“No. I’m not into pain either. I just need to be in control. I need someone that will trust I won’t hurt them, but will let me do whatever I need.”

“You said many women. Are there ones at the club you’ve slept with multiple times? Or are they always different?”

He takes a deep breath and kisses the top of my head. “There have been repeats.”

“Did you ever sleep with Nat? You guys seem pretty close…” I trail off.

“No. I never slept with her. I’ve known Nat for a long time, and she helped me find information and resources, but that’s it.” Relief washes over me. I’m not sure why, but the fact he hasn’t slept with Nat makes me feel better. “Go back to sleep. We can discuss more in the morning.” I curl into him without another word and drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

 

After getting ready for the day, I walk downstairs to the kitchen and Steve smirks when he sees me. _Oh yes, he definitely heard us last night._ “Hi Steve,” I murmur.

“Morning, Y/N. Nat requested you to meet her at the bridal shop to try on dresses today. We need to be there in an hour.”

“Sorry about last night.” I peel back a banana and take a bite of it.

Steve raises an eyebrow, watching me eat the phallic shaped fruit. “It’s your house not mine. Nothing to apologize for. Just glad to see you two are getting along. It’ll make my job much easier.”

I finish the fruit and tell him I’m ready to go. The ride to the bridal shop is easy and we hit little traffic. Nat is standing just inside the door on her phone when we arrive and she waves before turning her back to us. “I don’t give a shit. Find a way to make it happen or this is the last time I use your services.” She hangs up and smiles brightly at us. “Morning! So I’ve already gone through and picked out a few dresses I think you would like. Champagne?” She motions to the clerk holding a tray with three flutes. I take one from her and follow them to the back on the store. Steve standing guard by the door.

“Steve, you coming?” I call out to him.

“I think this one might be better handled by Nat.” He offers a warm smile and looks out the glass door again.

“Please? I’d really like your opinion as well. You know what Bucky likes. It might make it easier for me to choose.”

“Aren’t you supposed to get something _you_ like?”

I stop and think about it and he’s right. This whole wedding is happening so fast I can at least have the dress of my dreams, if nothing else. _Although, the more I get to know Bucky, the more I see him being the man of my dreams too._

“Yes, but I’d also like your opinion.”

He sighs and nods, following us to the back of the store. Nat picked out over twenty dresses for me to try on in different styles and shades of white. I put on dress, after dress, after dress and none of them are what I envision wearing. Most of them are big and gaudy. One of them is so puffy and has so much tulle I feel like a snow beast! I’m starting to lose hope when we are down to the last two dresses. The saleswoman helps me into the next dress and I gasp in surprise when she pins it up in the back. I turn side to side, looking at myself in the mirrors. It’s the perfect dress.

She pushes back the curtain and Nat gives me a big smile. “I think we have a winner.” She snaps a picture of me in it and shows me. “It photographs nicely too. You look beautiful.” I run my fingertips over the soft chiffon skirt and smile. The dress is strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and a corset back. The bodice is lace and there is bead work similar to a belt where the skirt meets the bodice.

“What do you think, Steve?” I’m not sure why his opinion matters that much to me, but it does.

“I think you’re gonna knock him dead. You look beautiful.”    

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and you get into a small argument and someone makes a comeback

One week until the wedding and it’s going to be the event of the year—according to The New York Times. Everyone is clambering to get an invitation; but if they haven’t received one by now, they aren’t going to get one. Bucky and I have been getting along great, and spend every night together. A normal night consists of us having dinner, having sex and then talking. He has agreed to let Steve sleep at his own place, and I’m thankful knowing he can’t hear us at night.

I look down at the list of fantasies I have and feel the familiar warmth spread through my belly as I read them. We’ve gone back to  _ Asset _ a few times mainly because of the wedding, but tonight he’s promised we can go and explore the darker side of the club. The one stipulation, and the only way he agreed, is I need to write down a list of desires and hard limits.  _ How the hell am I supposed to know what my hard limits are?  _

Well, I know there are a few things that turn me off. So I start with those. I’ve been watching more porn lately and reading up on the BDSM community. There are so many toys and items for pleasure and pain I didn’t even know could exist. I thought half the stuff in the fifty shades books was fake until I started doing some research. I know there are a few things I never want used on me, so I add those to the list too.

Bucky and I have started working on a few simple rules. I call him Sir when we are intimate and I have to tell him how I’m feeling—good or bad. I also had to come up with a safe word in case things get too intense and I want him to stop. Anytime before we have sex he asks me what my safe word is and when I should be using it. It really makes me feel secure knowing he’s trying to make things safe for me.

I feel his lips on my neck and I sit up straight. “Don’t stop on my account. I see you have quite an extensive list of things you want to try with me.” He kisses me again and this time nips my neck and soothes it with his tongue. He reaches his finger out and points to the one item I’ve been desperate to try. Full submission. “We’re getting there. If you’re willing tonight we can start with some variation of submission? I already know you like submitting in the bedroom,” the corner of his mouth turns up in a smirk, “what other types of submission are you looking for?”

I feel my cheeks flush and I try to hide behind my hands. He pulls them away from my face as he stands in front of me. “You can’t hide from me, shy girl. I’ll get it out of you one way or another.”

“The whole kneeling aspect. Having someone that is willing to command it with such vigor that my knees shake and I’m more than happy to comply. Also, small tasks to help keep me going. I’ve read Doms will ask for pictures of panties or check ins throughout the day. The idea that someone cares enough to want me to check in is appealing.”

His smile turns from a smirk to a full on grin. “Do you feel you trust me enough to want to give yourself to me? Your safety? Your soul?”

“I don’t know,” I whisper. “It’s only been three weeks, but I like the idea. The game.”

His smile fades and his face is stoic. “This isn’t a game, Y/N. If this is what you want, then it’s something we have to work at everyday. If you want it just in the bedroom, then fine. I can be kinky as fuck in the bedroom and help you with some fantasies. I can force you to your knees there and make you suck me off; but if you want a lifestyle, then that’s what it is. Not a fucking game.”

His sudden change in attitude makes me shrink back from him. I don’t say anything, and the two of us are in a heated stare. My phone rings and I answer it without looking who’s calling.

“I need you for your final fitting. I’m sending a car over for you now. Be downstairs in fifteen,” Nat says.

“Okay.” I hang up not saying anything else. “I have to go for my fitting. Nat is sending a car over now.”

“Steve isn’t here yet.”

“Then have him meet me there. Nat is sending the car. You trust her, right?”

He sighs. “Yes.”

“Then walk me downstairs and watch as I get into the car if you want. I’m going to be just fine.”

“This isn’t over. We’ll talk more about this tonight.”

“Can’t wait,” I mumble. 

“Oh little girl, you have so much to learn. I can’t wait to get you over my knee tonight.” The mere thought of getting spanked by Bucky has my head spinning and my body heating with need. “Go. I trust you can get into a car by yourself. I’ll tell Steve to meet you there; but I expect a call from you as soon as you arrive safely.”

I nod and grab my bag before heading down. So many things are running through my mind. Do I want this? Could I give myself over to him as a lifestyle choice? 

“Ms. Y/L/N?” The drive holds the door open for me, and I slide into the waiting vehicle. There is a man sitting across from me that I don’t recognize. My heart starts beating a mile a minute and I reach for the door handle. It won’t budge. They have the damn safety engaged.

“Who are you?”

“Jasper Sitwell. I’m a friend of Brock’s. Don’t worry,  _ I _ won’t hurt you. We just want to be able to talk with James.” The vehicle starts moving and I pull my phone out of my purse, my fingers already working to unlock the screen. He cocks a gun and points it at my head. “I really wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He motions for me to hand the phone over, and reluctantly I do.

“He’s going to find me; and when he does, you’re going to be in so much trouble.”

“Oh, we plan on making sure he finds us. We have a lot of unfinished business with him.”

I scrunch my face and glare at him. “All because he won’t let you join his club? Aren’t you being a bit ridiculous?” 

His face lights up in surprise. “So that’s what he’s told you, hm?” His chortle sends a chill down my spine. “No, sweetheart. This is much bigger than a stupid sex club.”

“Please enlighten me.” I cross my arms over my chest, trying to be braver than I feel.

The car comes to a stop and the door opens. I try to jump out but Brock grabs me with ease, holding me against him, his lips by me ear. “Hey babe, seems like you and I are going to have some fun. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure James knows you’re safe… for now.”

“Why are you doing this?” My heart is beating so fast and the tears are blurring my vision. He drags me toward an unfamiliar building and I don’t fight him. I know Jasper still has a gun, and I have no clue if Brock has one too; but it wouldn’t surprise me. “Please tell me,” I whisper.

“Because your fucking fiance  fed me to the wolves. Because of him I’m in deep shit with some very powerful people.”

“How did you know I was going to be outside waiting for a car? Steve is normally with me.”

“Good thing we found a way to tap your phone. It was perfect timing. All we had to do was be there when you came outside. Easy as pie.”

He pushes me through the door and I look around, looking for anything that might give me a clue as to where I am. He clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Don’t need you looking around.” Jasper comes over with a blindfold and I thrash in Brock’s grip. He slams his hand around my throat and squeezes, starting to cut off my air supply. I claw at his large hand and gasp as I fight for air. “Stop fighting and I’ll give you air, or you can pass out on me. Either way I’m going to get what I want.” The world is tipping on its side and everything is spinning. I’m falling unconscious and the last thing I see before everything goes dark is Bucky.

* * *

 

I wake some time later on the floor with a chain around my leg. It’s long enough that I can move around, but thick enough there’s not a chance I will escape. My throat is dry and I would kill for something to drink. I can hear muffled voices and the sound gets closer. I pull my legs up to my chest and press my back into the nearest wall. The door in front of my opens fast and slams into the wall behind me. I jump but remain in my position.

Brock stands in front of me and holds a phone in his hand. “I can promise you I’m looking at her and she’s safe.” A frightening smirk forms. “Tick Tock James. You have one hour before I do something to her. No, you can’t talk to her.”     

“Bucky!” I scream as loud as I can. Brock glares at me and the back of his knuckles come in contact with my left cheek. My head snaps to the side with he sheer force of his blow.

“Guess she’ll be a bit battered if you get her back. Get here soon otherwise I’ll sell her off to be used as a fuck toy.” He ends the call without another word, and kneels in front of me. “You don’t want to fuck with me, sweetheart.”

I stand on shaky legs and point my finger into his chest. “When he gets here, you’re going to wish you were never born.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock has you locked up and is trading your life for his precious deal. Will Bucky be able to save you in time?

Brock stares at me for a minute and starts laughing. “You’ve got balls. I’ve give you that much sweetheart.” He swats my finger off his chest and turns to leave me alone again, the door slamming shut behind him. I sink to the ground again and feel the bile rise up. I refuse to puke though and I swallow it back down.  _ One hour.  _ I never should have walked down there by myself, and I should have waited for Steve.

I stand and pace the small room, the noise of the chain dragging across the floor grating on my nerves.  _ Who the hell actually chains someone to the wall? _ He comes back a little while later and I’m still pacing. He looks down at his watch and I feel my heart stop.  _ How much time has passed? _

“H-how much time as passed?” I manage to choke out. 

“He came already, and he left you. Said he didn’t need you.” He sneers at me.

My chin quivers as I try my damnedest to keep my emotions in check. He’s lying. He has to be lying. Bucky and I have been getting along really well and he needs me to make this merger happen. Even if he doesn’t want  _ me _ , he wants his damn company. I pull myself together and square my shoulders. “You’re lying.”

The look of surprise on his face makes me pat my back mentally. “You’re fun. The two of us are going to have a great time.” He takes a step toward me and I take one back. I know there is nowhere for me to run, but I don’t want him near me either. “ _ Bucky _ as you call him, is taking care of some business for me and until he can sort everything out, you’re mine. I’ve always wanted to have a fuck toy at my disposal.” He runs his fingers over his jaw and scratches his scruff. “I’m sure you are into all sorts of kinky shit.”

My entire body is trembling. “You can’t do this.” I’ve moved as far away from him as I can and my back in pressed against the cold sheet rock. I see Jasper come in behind him and hands him a length of rope.  

“I can do whatever I want. Now, are you going to be a good little slut and do what I tell you, or are we going to do this the hard way?”

He’s close enough now that I can smell his awful cologne and I wrinkle my nose in disgust.  _ If Bucky was really here, there is no way he would have left without me.  _ “Why didn’t he rescue me?” my voice is quiet, and I’m terrified as to what he’s going to do to me.

He leans in, his mouth inches from my ear. “Probably because he thinks we’re somewhere else and he couldn’t get to you.” He grabs my wrist tightly in his large hand and spins me around, crushing me against the wall. I buck against him, trying to gain some space and get out of his hold. He manages to get my other hand pulled behind my back and he’s holding me roughly as he presses all his weight into me. I’m struggling to breath and a cry of pain rips from me. “Better, I want to hear your pain.”

“Let go of me!” I scream. “Help!!” The tears are streaming down my face and it’s hard to get a deep breath in as a panic attack starts to settle in. He pushes my cheek into the wall as I see Jasper come into view with a rag in his hand. I think he’s going to gag me with it but he covers my nose and mouth instead. The strong chemical smell burns my nose and throat as I inhale the fumes. My eyelids grow heavy and I fight to keep them open.

“You and I are going to have some fun when you wake up.” It’s the last thing I hear before my eyes closed and everything goes black. 

~~

I feel his breath on my neck, his tongue lapping at the sting of his bite. I’m aware of the movements happening around me, I just have no strength to do anything about it. My arms are tied behind me. I feel the dull ache in my shoulder blades from having them restricted for so long.

“Come on sweetheart, we need to put on a show for your Bucky. Wake up now.”

“What the fuck did you do to her?” It’s Bucky. I struggle more to open my eyes.  _ Help me, Bucky, come find me! _

Brock slides something sharp over my collarbone and I scrunch my eyes trying to force them open. “Come now, sweetheart, time to wake up.”

I slowly blink my eyes open and look straight ahead of me. Jasper is standing in front of me holding a phone and I can see Bucky on the screen. My eyes well up with tears at the sight of him. His hair is disheveled and he looks pissed. 

“How long have I been out for?” my voice is raspy from not using it. Brock grabs my hair and pulls my head to the side, exposing my neck to him.

“Tick tock, Bucky boy. You have three more hours to make sure this deal goes through otherwise I’ll tear her apart limb by limb.” He takes the tip of the knife and presses it into my tender flesh. The sting makes me cry out.

“Don’t hurt her! She has nothing to do with us and our business. Baby, look at me,” he commands. I focus my eyes on the screen. “It’s going to be alright. I’m going to get you out of there and you’ll be home safe with me soon.” Brock nods my head for me and I groan. I have a raging headache and wish I could lie down. “Brock, if you hurt her, you bet your fucking ass I’ll blow you to bits.”

“Promises, promises. Three hours. Make the deal happen or I send her back to you in pieces.”

Jasper ends the call and the tears finally fall down my face. “What deal is he working on?”

“Barnes’ Enterprises was involved in a little startup project six months ago and decided to drop it at the last minute; but not before another company signed on to purchase the product. There was no way to manufacture it though without the cash cow though.”

“Why doesn’t the new company just pay for it? Why did Barnes Enterprises back out?”

“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?”

“I have a curious mind.” I’m trying my hardest to stay strong and keep my mind on other things, this is the best I have.

“This product is a weapon that would make the holder unstoppable. Your Bucky found out what it was and put a stop to things. If I can’t produce the product, I can’t fulfill my contract.”

He sticks the blade under the sleeve of my shirt and pulls up, ripping the shirt from my shoulder. He then slowly walks to the other side and does the same to that side. My shirt falls around my waist in a heap of material. He drags the knife along my chest and stomach. I try to flatten myself against the chair, but it’s no use. 

I look down and see he’s making a small pattern with the sharp end of the blade. My skin bubbles under the path, but it doesn’t break. “If only I had more time to plan this out. I had all sorts of ideas to torture James when it comes to you. I guess a knife will have to do.”

He holds my left arm and slices through my delicate flesh. A howling scream leaves my mouth and I start crying harder. I look at the cut through blurry eyes and see it’s shallow, but warm, sticky blood is oozing from the wound. 

“I wonder how many more slices I can get on your body before he comes for you.”

“Please, stop. Please don’t do this.”

This continues for the next two hours. Every few minutes he adds another small slice on my arms, stomach and thighs. My shorts and bra are covered in blood and it’s to the point where I can barely feel the pain of a new slice. He hasn’t touched my face, and he hasn’t started on my back yet, but it’s only a matter of time.

His cuts are shallow, I haven’t lost a ton of blood, but I’m still feeling woozy. I stopped screaming out and crying for him to stop after slice number five. I don’t even know how many of them are covering my body.

“Up you go, sweetheart.” He helps me stand and unties my wrists. My arms fall limp by my sides. I sigh in relief as feeling returns to my limbs. He holds a water bottle to my lips and I’m so thirsty I chug it down, wrapping my hands around his and the bottle. The water has a strange taste to it, and I know he laced with something. I’m past the point of caring right now though; and I’d welcome the darkness. If he’s going to kill me, I wish he would just do it already.

I pull the bottle away from my lips. “If you’re going to kill me, just do it already.” My voice is hoarse.

He circles me and drags the knife along the width of my back, adding a new slice to my body. “You’re no use to me dead.”

“Let her go, Brock.” I hear Bucky’s voice and smile before everything goes dark. This must be what heaven feels like.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're home safe and healing, but it doesn't seem like this is the end.

I can hear beeping around me as I struggle to open my eyes. A large warm hand is holding mine and I know it’s Bucky. His fingers and hands have become so familiar to me in such a short time. I try to squeeze his fingers but mine won’t move.  _ Why won’t my fingers move? What happened? _ The beeps get louder and closer together.  

“Shh, babe. You need to relax. You’re fine, I’m here with you.” I feel his hand on my head as he pets the top of it. “The doctor’s put you on some medication to keep you still so you don’t rip your stitches.” 

I hear someone else come in and Bucky talks to her quietly. He still holds my hand in his, but his voice is so quiet I can’t make out what he’s saying. “Well I don’t care. She’s panicking. I’ll keep her calm.” I hear the woman sigh and Bucky kisses the back on my hand. “Wake up, babe. Open your eyes for me.”

I try to open my eyes. It’s hard though, they are so heavy. After another minute or so I’m able to do so and I blink until everything comes into focus. Bucky’s face is in my line of sight and my eyes fill with tears as I see him smile. “Shh, babe. Don’t cry. You’re safe.” He carefully cups my face as he wipes the tears from under my eyes. He drops his face down to mine and gives me a gentle kiss. I hear the heart rate monitor speed up again, and the doctor comes in.

“You said you would keep her calm, Mr. Barnes. If you can’t keep her heart rate down I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He chuckles and nods his head in understanding. I look around the room and see I’m at our home in my bed. He sees my confusion and clarifies. “I didn’t want you in a stuffy hospital where the paparazzi could possibly get to you. This is safer. I’ve hired Dr. Cho to take care of you here.”

“Wh.” I stop and clear my throat which is try from lack of use. He grabs the cup off the end table and offers the straw to me to take a sip. I do so gladly and try again. “What happened? How long have I been out?”

He takes a moment before answering, his voice calm. “How much do you remember?”

“I remember everything he did and then I remember hearing your voice.” I look down and see the bandages covering my arms. The more alert I become, the more I can feel them wrapped around my torso and legs as well. 

“You’ve been out for two days. You don’t have to worry about Brock any more. There’s no way he can hurt you again.” He squeezes my hand and I watch him clench his jaw. 

“What did you do? What about Jasper?”

His face hardens. “Brock was the only one there. Steve and I searched the place for anyone else.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and types something quick before putting it away. “You don’t need the details of Brock, just know I took care of him.”

I look down at his hands wrapped around mine and see his red scabbed knuckles. I try to move my arm and feel pain run down my back. I take a sharp breath through my nose and push it out slow. “Did you kill him?” I whisper.

“Yes.” 

I nod and extract my hand from his. “What were you involved in that made him so mad? He said something about a weapon?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s done, it’s not happening.” He tries to take my hand in his again and I pull away.

“No. James, you lied to me about who he is to you and this happened. Tell me.” I demand.

“Now’s not the time. Please understand I’ll tell you when I can.”

“Get out of here. I don’t want to see you.” I’m starting to shake I have some much energy coursing through my veins. I turn my head away from him and when he tries to take my hand again I scream at him. “Get out of here!” The tears have started and I wipe them away, ignoring the pain that shoots through my arm as I do so. I was so happy to see him just moments before, but not if he’s keeping secrets from me. 

The chair legs scratch on the hardwood floors and his clothing rustles as he walks to the exit. “I’m sending Steve in to watch you. I don’t want you alone.”

“Good idea, since your secrets have put me in danger in the first place,” I retort. Bucky closes the door quietly behind him and I’ve left alone to the sound of a beeping machine. The noise is soothing and I’m asleep again before long. 

* * *

I wake several hours later and I have to pee so bad it hurts. I look around and see I’m alone in the room and I slowly sit up. My skin pulls under the bandages and I whimper in pain.  _ How deep did he actually cut me?  _ When I try to stand my legs won’t hold my weight and I sink to the ground. An alarm on the monitor starts going off and everyone runs into my room. Bucky is the first to reach me and picks me up bridal style to put me back on the bed. I let him help me, but I still am not ready to talk to him.

Dr. Cho is beside me checking vitals and bandages. “How deep did he cut me?” I ask her.

“Most of them are superficial, but the one of your back is rather deep. That one is going to take some time to heal and even then, you might need some physical therapy.”

“My wedding is in a few days. How am I going to do that?”

“I postponed the wedding for now and let both our father’s know what’s going on and why we can’t do it yet. You’re going to take the time you need to heal. We’ll figure out the rest later,” Bucky answers.

“Has my dad come to see me yet?” I don’t know why this is important to me. After everything he’s done it shouldn’t matter; but it does. 

He turns to look at everyone. ”Can you please leave us?” They exit and Steve closes the door behind him. “He did and he feels terrible about what happened; but he hasn’t come by.” My heart sinks. He takes my hands and hold them in his, making me look at him. “You have no idea how scared I was when I got the call from Nat that you weren’t down stairs. I tried to call and your phone was off so I couldn’t track you. Then I got the call from Brock with a picture of you chained to a wall like a fucking dog. I wanted to rip his head off; but I couldn’t get to him. Or you.”

“He said you stopped by and left me there. Did you get to the building prior to rescuing me?”

“Yeah. He told me an address that he was at, but when I got there, it was just your phone. He set me up to make sure I did what he wanted to do.” He sighs and after a minute continues. “The weapon he was talking about is a brainwashing technique. He found a way to do it through a series of injections. I originally thought he was going to use for terrorists to spill secrets; but it turns out he wanted to sell it to terrorists to use against us.”

“So why not turn him over to the authorities?”

“I couldn’t prove enough to make a case stick so no one would touch him. I was waiting for him to fuck up enough to pin something on him. He took it too far though and I had to step in. There’s nothing good about that man.” He flexes his fingers and a quick grunt leaves him.

“Did he suffer?”

“For every one of your cuts, he got two.”

My chin quivers. “How many do I have?”

“Thirty two. The one on your back is deep. That’s why you’re in pain. He cut through some muscle back there. The other ones are superficial.”

My bladder makes itself known again and I fight the cramp that starts in my lower belly. “Can you help me get to the bathroom?”

He quirks his lips up in a crooked smirk and carefully places his arms under my legs and back carrying me to the bathroom. I feel so much better after I finish and he helps get me back into bed.

Someone knocks on the door and then pushes it open a fraction. Steve pops his head in. “Can I talk to you for a second? We might have a lead on Jasper Sitwell.”

“Come in Steve. You can talk in front of her. I’ve told her everything anyway.”

“Hey Steve,” I say giving him a small wave. 

“Hi Y/N. I’m glad you’re okay.” He turns to Bucky again. “The info I got places Jasper is in Chicago. I imagine he hid in a room somewhere when we did the search of the place. I’m not sure how he got away; but I can assure you he won’t be free for long. I’ve sent a team of men to bring him back. Alive.”

“Good. I want to take care of him myself. He’s fucked with the wrong man.”

Steve turns to leave and Bucky stands as well. “Are you leaving?” I feel my pulse quicken and the monitor starts beeping rapidly.

“Breathe, doll.” He smiles. “Do you want me to stay? It’s getting late.”

“I don’t want to be alone. Please.”

He nods and grabs the belt buckle on his pants, undoing it slowly. My eyes widen as I watch him. He grabs the belt in his right hand and pulls it free from the loops at a torturous pace. I lick my lips and try to sit up. The urges I have pulsing through my body for this man are strong. He flicks the button on his pants and slowly pulls the zipper down. I swear I can hear the teeth echoing off the walls I’m so in tune to what he’s doing. 

“You know, we can’t do anything until you’re healed. If you keep your heart rate up Dr. Cho is going to kick me out of here.”

“Maybe you need to stop teasing me then.”

He stands next to me and bends at the waist so his face is close to mine. “I like knowing how much I excite you. Right now you should be resting though, and I won’t take advantage of you. Not until you’re healed.” He pulls his shirt over his head and drops his pants, placing both over the back of a nearby chair. “Are you comfortable?”

“I guess as much as I can be.”

He crawls into bed and pulls the blanket up to his waist, leaving me free to admire his broad, muscular chest. I stifle a yawn and close my eyes. The last thing I hear from him before drifting off to sleep is, “I’m so sorry.”

* * *

Each slice in my skin burns as he adds another one. One by one my tender flesh is tattered as blood drips from each fresh wound. “What’s wrong, doll?” I snap my head up to see Bucky holding a knife as he wipes my blood on his pant leg, a sinister smile plastered to his face.

I scream and struggle to get free of my bindings as he digs the tip of my knife into my thigh, the skin splitting open as bright red blood oozes from the wound. “Please no more, please stop,” I beg. He drops the knife and grips my upper arms tight, shaking me.

“Stop, Y/N. Wake up.” I open my eyes to see Bucky over my body. He’s straddling me holding me in place. “You were having a nightmare. You’re safe.” I push on him, trying to get him off me. I feel like I can’t breathe with him in that position. He tosses his leg off me and stands at the side of the bed just watching.

“Water. Please get me some water.” He walks to the bathroom and fills a cup for me. I chug it and request more. When he brings back the next cup I take another long gulp and place it on the table next to me. He’s watching me, and I know he’s waiting for me to explain. I’m not ready to tell him though. “I don’t want to talk about it.” My back in screaming in pain. The medication must be fully worn off.

“I know what it’s like to be tortured, just remember I’m here if you need me.”

“And just how are you supposed to help me when you still suffer episodes yourself? You have no idea how fucked up this whole thing is, Buck. Because of you, I’m going to have scars over my body the rest of my life. I’ll have this reminder of how many people want to hurt me if you decide not to do business with them.”

I see the hurt in his eyes. “That’s why I want Steve with you. I want you protected.”

“I was kidnapped and tortured Bucky. Easily I might add; and now one of the men is on the loose. Just how safe am I really?”

He throws his hands up as an exasperated sigh leaves his clenched jaw. “Fuck, Y/N. Why are you acting like this? You’re acting like everything is my fault. It’s not my fault your father is the initial one that started the business deal. I just took over when they found out Landon Enterprises was being sold to me. When I found out what they planned to do, I backed out.”

My eyes widen in horror as he tells me this. “It’s not true.”

He nods his head slowly. “It is. I wouldn’t make something like this up. I can show you paperwork that proves it if you need me to. I didn’t want to tell you, because I know your relationship is rocky at best.”

The tears start falling and I fight back a sob that’s trying to escape. My throat burns from holding it back and my eyes sting. “You’re taking me to my father’s house tomorrow. I need to see him.” He agrees and crawls back into bed. I’m given more medication to help with the pain. “I’m sorry for being a grouch. I think it’s the pain.” He doesn’t respond and I pass out into a dreamless sleep. 

I get dressed the next morning with the help of Bucky and I’m able to stand and walk short distances. Dr. Cho is happy with how I’m healing, and it seems like physical therapy might not be needed. She did warn me I will have to stretch a lot as my muscles heal otherwise I’ll be prone to having issues in the future.

The ride to my Dad’s house is silent. Steve and Bucky are both in the car and Bucky holds my hand as I stare out the window at the passing buildings and traffic. We pull into his driveway and Bucky helps me get out of the car. We walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. He answers after a minute and looks surprised to see us.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Dad. We have a few things to discuss. Can we come in?”

He moves aside and the two of us enter. I walk us toward his office and stop short when I see Jasper sitting in a chair. I freeze. My heart is beating so hard I feel it in my tips of my fingers. I reach back for Bucky’s hand and I don’t connect with him. When I turn I see a burly man holding him with a gun to his head.

“Dad, what the fuck is going on?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her dad proves to be an even bigger asshole!

I’m in a standoff with my dad, neither of us saying anything. I hear movement behind me, and I spin to see Jasper walking toward me. “Stay the fuck away from me.” I take a step back, trying to keep my distance from everyone. I know there is no way I am going to be able to outrun anyone. Not in my current condition anyway.

I look at my dad again. “This is one of the men that kidnapped me and tortured me, Dad. Why are you helping him?” I want to cross my arms over my chest, but everything hurts too much.

“He stopped me from getting a huge account. This was going to put Landon Enterprises above Barnes’ and I was going to pay off my debt instead of selling the company.” He tilts his chin in Bucky’s direction. “Your future husband stopped all that when he got wind of what was happening. Mr. Sitwell and Mr. Rumlow have been working for me for some time now.”

“So you’re the one who set this whole thing up? Sent them to take me and torture me?”

“Well, Brock took it a bit far. You weren’t supposed to be so bashed up. I need to be able to sell you off to someone else once James is no longer around.” 

I’m baffled at his statement. I don’t even notice when Jasper comes up behind me and wraps his hand in my hair, holding me in place.

“James, you’re being quiet. Anything to add to this conversation?” Richard asks.

“Only a real bottom feeder would use his own daughter for personal gain. When we get out of here, you’re going to rot in a prison cell. I’ll make sure I do everything in my power to make sure to spend the rest of your miserable life there.”

The man behind him cocks his gun and presses it into Bucky’s head. Bucky stands there so calm, but I can’t. “NO!” I yell. Jasper holds my hair a bit tighter and I flinch from the pain in my scalp.

“Y/N, look at me,” he commands. 

I look at Bucky, tears staining my cheeks. “He’s not going to kill me yet. He needs me.”

“You’re right, James. I won’t. Not yet anyway; but that doesn’t mean I can’t shoot you at all.” 

The man standing behind him pulls the trigger and Bucky goes down to his knees with a grunt. I watch the smoke curling up from the end of the gun and I hear a blood curdling scream before I recognize it as my own. I struggle to free myself from Jasper, but he pulls my head back so I’m looking at the ceiling. He leans in, “Don’t worry he won’t suffer too much. Wish I could say the same thing for you.” My neck hurts from careening it back so far, but I won’t give him the satisfaction. “I’m so glad I learned just how far James will go to protect you. It certainly has come in handy. I don’t think we would have made it this far if it wasn’t for that.”

“Why not wait until after we’re married? I would have a controlling interest in the company. Wouldn’t that work out better for you?”

Good old dad chimes in. “Yes, it would. Unfortunately, we don’t have that kind of time. Alexander Pierce will be here soon and we need the contact signed showing the company will foot the bill. This project is going to bring in millions of dollars.”

“Yes, and endanger the lives of thousands of people.”

“Richard, why enter into this merger and the arranged marriage with George if you were just going to devise a take over? What’s the point?” Bucky asks from his spot of the floor.

“The marriage was arranged before this even fell in my lap. I didn’t have a choice at the time, and then I hoped you wouldn’t find out about it,” he sneered.

“You had to figure we would have been watching everything. It’s a liability to take on a company your size without knowing everything.” Bucky leans forward and grabs his leg, trying to stop it from bleeding. “Are you just going to let me bleed out here? I mean, it would probably be easier to let me die.” The smile Bucky displays isn’t warm and fuzzy, it’s dark and sinister. He’s planning something, but I have no idea what it is.

Richard sighs and shakes his head. “Take him to the back room and tie him down somewhere. Get the bleeding to stop. For the love of God, don’t let him get any blood on any more of the rugs. This one is already going to be a bitch to clean.” My phone starts ringing in my pocket. “Answer it.”

Hey drag Bucky off as Jasper pulls it from my pocket and I can see it’s Steve calling. “Ah, looks like the lap dog is trying to get in touch with them.”

_ That’s right! _ Steve is still outside in the car. He’s going to help us get out of this, I just know it. Jasper puts it on speaker. “Hello?” I ask.

“Ah, Ms. Y/L/N. It’s a pleasure to speak with you. My name is Alexander Pierce, and I’ve heard a lot about you from your father.”

“Where’s Steve?” My voice is shaky now. 

“Your guard is alive. There are a few things I need from you in order to make sure he lives.”

“You’re going to let me see that he’s alive for myself.” I struggle to get out of Jasper’s grasp and I’m sure I pull a stitch in the process.

“You have no right to make demands.” He walks through the front door, his eyes shimmering in delight.

“Clearly you need me for something and unless I help willingly, you’re not going to get what you want. I want to see Steve, alive. I want to talk to him for a few minutes.”

He smiles as he stops directly in front of me. “You’ve got balls, don’t you, girl?”

I continue my struggle to get free. “I had to learn real fast when daddy dearest arranged my marriage to James. You are not to hurt either Steve or James otherwise you will never get what you want.”

He shrugs, “That’s fine, I don’t actually need either of them, I just need you. James can currently stop this because of the arrangement and the selling of the company at the time of the wedding. That’s in the agreement. Once the papers are signed and everything is legal, the process of selling begins. If you’re no longer in the picture Richard keeps Landon Enterprises for a while longer and we can move forward with the business arrangement. The wedding has already been postponed for a few weeks, we only need a few more to finalize everything.”

“Then why kidnap me and ask he fix it in the first place?”

“We hope there could be some kind of agreement made, but when he attacked Mr. Rumlow and ultimately killed him, we knew we had to change tactics. You’re our goal now. Without you, there is no sale.”

I stand my ground. “Let me talk to Steve.”

He huffs, annoyed that I’m coming back to this request. “Fine. Jasper, take her to see him, but be quick. We have a flight to catch in an hour.”

_ Flight? _ My heart pounds in my chest and my legs feel like jello as I march down the hallway of my father’s house. Since I didn’t grow up here, I don’t know my way around. We stop outside a room and he pushes the door open. Steve is tied down to a chair with a gag in his mouth. I try to move toward him and Jasper tightens his grip. “That’s far enough.”

“Steve, it’s going to be alright. Don’t do anything stupid and tell Bucky the same.” He gives me a slow nod of understand. “Bucky has been shot in the leg.” Again, he nods. “Good. I’m really sorry, but she’s going to help.” His eyes widen a fraction, and he understands what I mean.

“What do you mean,  _ she _ ?” Jasper asks.

“Nothing.” I spit at him.

“Who the fuck have you been in contact with?”

_ Your worst nightmare. _ “You took my phone, how could I be in contact with anyone?”  _ You better be as good as you say you are, Nat. I need you to get us out of this. _

The door slams shut and Jasper is dragging me back into the living room. “I think she might have called someone. Check her phone.”

Alexander holds my phone to my face and it unlocks with ease. He checks recent contact and messages but comes up short. “There’s nothing here since two days ago. Who did you call?”

“No one, clearly.”

He slaps me across the face. The sting burns down my throat and I hold back the tears that want to fall. “Let’s go. The plane to Thailand leaves in an hour, and I’m sure she’ll fetch a pretty penny. Send someone in to take care of James and Steve. I don’t want anything pinned to us. Make it look like an accident.”

I’m dragged out of the house and shoved into a car kicking and screaming. I only stop when they cover my head with a bag and press the cold steel of a gun to my head. When I get out of this, dad is going to pay with his life.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat helps them get out of a sticky situation

I can hear the men talking as I sit in the back of the car, disoriented. I know we are heading to the airport, but without being able to see where I’m going I feel so lost. I tried to speak once and a gun was pressed further into the side of my head. I twist my fingers in my lap; and when Pierce addresses me, I jump.

“Now, are you going to behave or cause a scene? I’d love a reason to tie you down. Siwell has taken a liking to you. I’m sure he would be happy to use your services before you get ruined in Thailand.”

“Why are you doing this? Why do you have to sell me at all? You’re getting what you want, aren’t you? Your weapon is being built now. You’ll be able to sell it and makes millions. Just let me go.” 

I’m fighting back the tears as I sniffle. He clicks his tongue behind his teeth. “Poor little girl. James won’t stop until he is able to shut this deal down. With you in the mix, it’s making him choose between you and stopping this. He can’t have it both ways. He’s forced to choose.”

“Well, I can tell you that he’s going to stop you. I mean nothing to him.” The words sting as they leave my mouth. I know it’s a lie as soon as I say it, and apparently he knows too.

“You’re an idiot if you think he won’t help you first. We really lucked out in the grand scheme of things. We thought it was going to be harder than this.” 

The car stops and I hear the door open. Jasper pulls me from my seat and pulls the bag off from my head. “If you make a scene, I’ll make sure Thailand looks like a vacation to you.” 

My eyes adjust to the bright light as a woman approaches us. “Hello, my name is Natalie, I’ll be your co-pilot on this flight today. We are ready to go when everyone boards and straps in.” 

I try my hardest to keep my smile in check. She came through! 

“Where’s Donald?” Jasper inquires. “He’s always our co-pilot.”

“I’m afraid Donald is ill. Stomach bug or something. I assure you I’m perfectly capable of co-piloting and I have many years of flying under my belt. Would you care to see my credentials?”

He shakes his head. “No, just hurry it up. We’re on a deadline.”

“Oh, it looks like she’s bleeding,” she motions toward my arm and I see blood has stained the bandage.

“It’s fine. She’s fine.”

“Once we’re airborne, I’d like to take a look at it. I was also an EMT for some time. I can give her a fresh bandage and something so it doesn’t get infected.”

Jasper drags me with him toward the plane, and the thought of him having his slimy hands on anywhere but my arm makes me resist the urge to run. “Whatever, just get us in the air.” He forces me into a seat next to him and keeps his hand wrapped around my arm. The whirl of the engines becomes defining as the plane launches forward. I’m trying to hardest to stay calm because Nat said she had a plan if things went south. This is about as south as they can be.

We’re in the sky minutes later and the stewardess comes around with some drinks for everyone. She hands me a champagne and I gulp it down, asking for another one. Nat comes over a few minutes later with some bandages.

“I’ll take her to the restroom to clean her up and be back in a few.” 

Jasper tightens his grip on my arm and glares at her. “You have five minutes.” 

She nods and I practically jump from my seat and follow her to the back of the plane. She steps into an oversized room and I give her a small hug.

“How’s Bucky?”

“I haven’t heard from him or Steve yet, but I’m sure they’re fine. Have you ever jumped from a plane before?”

My eyes widen in horror. “Are you serious?”

“It was the only way to make sure they didn’t shoot you beforehand.” She hands me a pack and helps me strap it on. It hurts sitting over the cuts on my body, but I imagine being sold would be far worse. “We’ll go together and I’ll help you when it’s time to pull the chute.”

I shake my head almost violently, my legs barely holding me up. “I can’t do this Nat. I can’t jump out of this plane.”

She places her hands on my shoulders. “You have no option, Y/N. If you don’t do this you’re not getting out of this. There is a communicator in the helmet so we can talk. We have to go now, if we wait any longer they’re going to come and check.”

I nod and put the helmet on.  _ I hope I don’t puke. _

“Nat, are you ready? You need to go now,” A male’s voice on the other end says. 

“Yeah, Clint. Opening the door in T-minus thirty seconds.”

“Who’s that?” I ask clutching her hand.

“The pilot and my good friend, Clint. He’ll take care of these guys and make sure they get what they deserve.” She slides the door open, the noise of the wind is so loud it’s deafening until she speaks again and I can hear her clearly in my ears. “Five, four, three, two, one, jump!” She pushes me out and jumps right behind. “Open your arms and legs, spread out your mass,” she tells me.

I close my eyes and let the feeling of weightlessness take over. I can feel the cold air hitting my face and body, but other than that...nothing. I’ve never felt so free before. 

“Nat, are you guys alright? Y/N, are you okay?” It’s Bucky’s voice. I’m so happy to hear he’s alright that I choke on a sob.

“Now’s not a good time, Bucky. Get off the line, we will see you in a few minutes.” Nat commands when she sees my emotion.

“I love you, Y/N. I don’t expect you to say it, but I want you to know it. I’ll see you soon.”  _ Did he just tell me he loves me, while I’m free falling from a plane?  _ I swear, he has the worst possible timing ever! 

Nat takes my hand in hers. “The cord is on your right, when I say pull, you pull as hard as you can. You’re going to be pulled back up as the chute opens. It might cause you a little pain, but you’re going to be fine. Ready?”

I nod and take the cord in my hand, holding the plastic grip tight. “Yes.”

“One. Two. Three. Pull!”

I pull the cord tight and the two of us stop our free fall suddenly as the chute pulls us back and slows our descent. I hold on to the thick paracord ropes that are keeping me strapped to the backpack. 

“How much longer until we’re on the ground?” I’m getting anxious waiting to see Bucky, now that I know he’s alright.

“We should touch ground within three minutes. When we get close, I’ll remind you to tuck your knees. You don’t want to land standing upright, especially because the wind might catch the chute and drag you a little.”

“Great, now I have another thing to worry about.”

“Don’t worry, babe. I won’t let that happen. I can see both of you coming down, we’re at the landing point.”

“Bucky, tell me what happened.”

“When we get home we’ll talk about it. Just get down safe.”

The ground is close and I feel like I’m moving too fast, I’m definitely going to fall on my ass. I tuck my knees as she instructs and manage to land on my feet.  _ Victory!  _ Bucky and Steve coming rushing over. For a man who was shot in the leg, he seems to be moving at a good clip. I struggle to get out the backpack off and I know I pulled some stitches yanking so hard. 

I run as fast as my wobbly legs take me and he scoops me up in his arms. I let the tears run down my cheeks as I bury my face in his shoulder. 

“Shhh, babe. It’s alright. You did so well, exactly as planned,” he coos. I lift my head to look at him as he places me back on me feet. He tugs his fingers through my crazy, windblown hair and pulls me to him. His lips mold against mine and I breath him in as I open for him. He deepens the kiss, holding me close to him and we only break apart when Steve clears his throat. I smile shyly and drop my eyes.

“Nat, how did you manage to get to me? The plan was to get us out if things went south with my dad. There’s no way you could have known they were planning a flight.”

“Your phone was transmitting the conversations to me. I heard and recorded everything they were saying. When they mentioned a flight to Thailand, I called in a favor from Clint so we could stop them. Having high up connects comes in handy for more than just designing parties.” She smiles.

“What’s going to happen to them? Is Clint alright.”

“Yeah, he’s fine. He knocked them all out and they are going to be brought in by the FBI. With the recording I got it should be enough to put them away for a long time.” She looks between Bucky and Steve. “And Richard Landon?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Dead.” I inhale and he looks down at me. “He did it to himself when he realized he was compromised. I swear to you, I was not the one that killed him.” He runs his finger down the side of my cheek, soothing me.

“I know you wouldn’t have. What happens to his company now?”

He smiles, “You’re the primary shareholder at Landon Enterprises.”

My knees give out and he scoops me up into his arms before I hit the ground. This is all too much right now and the last thing I feel is being passed off to Steve before everything goes dark.  _ I’ve never fainted so much in my life. I hope this isn’t the start of a recurring theme. _

* * *

 

I wake in my bed a while later. Bucky is sleeping next to me, with his arm wrapped around my waist. As I shift, he pulls me closer. I whimper in pain and he releases his grip, but doesn’t let go. His head is on my chest and I can feel his warm breath on me. I run my fingers over his head, playing with his hair, a gentle hum caressing my lips. He rubs his cheek against me and settles back down. I know he’s awake, his breathing changed and he tenses.

“Relax, Bucky.” I continue stroking his hair.

“I thought I lost you. I didn’t anticipate the plane and when I found out where they were taking you, I nearly lost it. If Nat hadn’t gotten there. If we didn’t tap her into your phone I don’t know what would have happened. I would have torn that country apart to find you, Y/N. Just know that.”

“I know you would have. I wouldn’t have stopped fighting to get back to you too.” I breath deep and continue. “Can we just do a small ceremony, just to make things official?”

He sits up and looks at me, his eyes bright. “You still want to marry me?”

“Well, yeah. I love you, Bucky.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after everything that happened and it's finally time to get married

I’m a nervous ball of energy and Nat is not doing a damned thing to make this easier for me.

“It’s not going to be a big deal. You’re going to walk down the aisle, declare your love for one another and kiss. Wham, bam, thank you ma’am.” She fixes my veil and meets my eyes in the mirror. “You’ll knock ‘em dead. Bucky’s already head over heads for you anyway.”

I smile at her and wipe some stray mascara from under my eyes. “Thanks, Nat. I don’t know what I would do without you.” I pat the skirt of my white dress, working out an invisible wrinkle and take a deep breath when Steve opens the door. I meet his eyes in the mirror.

He gasps, “Wow, Y/N. You look beautiful.” Hi lips lift into a smile and I smile back at him and turn away from the mirror toward him.

He’s wearing a perfectly tailored black tux, white button down and a black bow tie. “You don’t look too bad yourself, Steve.”

“Are you ready?” He bends his arm at the elbow waiting for me to accept it. 

I slide my arm through his and Nat picks up the small train of my dress, walking behind us.  _ I can’t believe I’m getting married today _ . After everything Bucky and I have gone through, we deserve this. We deserve to be happy and healthy. The cuts on my arms and legs have all healed, but the one on my back has left a scar. It’s my battle wound, and Bucky now calls me his warrior princess. I smile at the thought.

The wedding is still taking place at  _ Asset _ but we cut the guest list down tremendously. What was supposed to be the event of the season as become a smaller, intimate wedding. It’s perfect, and this is much more of what I wanted. The public doesn’t need to know everything about our lives. So much was already plastered over the New York Times when the news broke about the criminal activities going on with Richard Landon. I couldn’t go outside for a week until the reporters all but gave up. 

We stop in a hallway, waiting for the music to change so I can make my grand entrance. Steve offered to walk me down the aisle and I happily accepted. When the first few notes of Canon in D start playing I fight back the tears of joy that threaten to fall down my face. Then, Bucky comes into view and everyone else disappears. I only see him. I feel his magnetic pull and seem to glide over to him.

Steve takes my hand and places it in Bucky’s, then whispers, “You’d better take good care of our girl, Bucky. I have no problem kicking your ass if you hurt her.”

He smirks, knowing Steve will carry through with the threat. “I promise to keep her safe, no matter the cost.”

I smile at him and my eyes sparkle. He’s perfect in every way. I can’t wait to start a family with this man. I can already picture him with kids, and I know he’ll make an amazing father.

The ceremony is short and sweet, but who wants to sit through a long one anyway. Everyone knows you go to a wedding for the party after. We finish saying our “I do’s” and kiss before hiding away in one of the bedrooms for a few minutes alone.

Bucky looks like a lion on the hunt the moment he closes the door behind him. He licks his lips and glides his eyes over my form. I’m completely covered, but with the way he is looking at me, I might as well be naked. “Do you know how easy it would be to bed you over this bed and have my way with you, doll? You look so beautiful all done up in that dress. I want nothing more than to see it on the floor though.” He stops in front of me and places his hands on my hips, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“Mr. Barnes, if you ruin my hair, makeup, or dress before I even get to have my first dance with you, I’ll be pissed.”

He nuzzles into my neck, peppering kisses. Goosebumps rise on my arms as I lick my lips, trying to ward off the oncoming flood of arousal. I know it’s useless. I’m putty in this man’s hands, but I’ll try nevertheless.

“Don’t fight it, Mrs. Barnes.” He places another kiss on m neck, right below my ear. “I know all the spots that drive you crazy, and I fully intend to use all of them against you until you see it my way.” He nibbles my ear and the heat that courses through my body makes me dizzy. I’ve vaguely aware of the movement of my skirts as he slides his hands under to feel me. When he brushes against my smooth opening he groans. “Fuck.”

He spins me around and pushes me over the edge of the bed, my weight resting on my hands at the edge of the bed. He lifts my skirts up around my hips and spanks my bare ass, hard. I careen up and he pushes me back down. “This is for teasing me by not wearing any panties.” He spanks me hard on the other cheek and I moan. “This is for not listening to me and almost getting yourself killed.” The reasons for the spanks continue, but I don’t hear them. The bite of the stings warm my bottom as he spanks me over and over—six spanks total.

I keep my hands planted on the bed, my head bent as I breath through the adrenaline rush. I hear the fumble of his belt and the ring of his zipper as he lowers it. I try to rise up to look at him and he pushes me back down. The weight of him on my back has me panting with anticipation. He then teases me by rubbing his cock around my opening.

“Please, Sir,” I pant, “don’t tease me.” 

He ends my misery and slowly slides in, bareback. This is the first time I’ve felt him like this. I’ve insisted every other time he use a condom. The feel of him is so much more intense this way—his warmth, every ridge, every vein it’s all too much. I clamp down on him as his thrusts, hitting the spot deep inside that sends me over the edge. 

He continues to fuck me through my orgasm, moving faster to reach his. He pulls my body against his and holds me there until I milk every last drop of him. He pulls out and before he can tuck himself back into his pants I bend at the waist and clean our juices off him.

“Fuck, doll. Your mouth is like heaven. I want those pretty lips wrapped around my cock later.”

He helps me stand and I smile at him. “Play your cards right tonight and I’ll let you have whatever you want.”

We both turn toward the door when someone knocks. “Hurry it up, people are waiting for the new Mr. and Mrs.” 

“Be right there, Nat.” Bucky calls through the door. He tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear and kisses me quick. “Don’t want to ruin your lipstick.” He swipes his thumb along the side of my lips, removing some stray lipstick. He takes my hand in his and opens the door. Nat raises her eyebrow in our direction, but doesn’t say anything. “Come on, Mrs. Barnes, our guests await.”

The night goes by in a blur. Between the meal, toasts, dancing and pictures I can’t remember half of it. My feet are killing me by the end of the night and I can’t wait to take a shower and get off my feet. We step into the lavish hotel room and I breath a sigh of relief.

“Let me help you.” Bucky kneels in front of me and helps me undo the straps on my heels and slides them off my feet one at a time. “Better?” he asks as he rubs the ball of my foot.

“Much, thank you.”

“Good. Now, wife of mine. You have been driving me insane all night, and the quickie we had before the reception isn’t enough. I need to be inside you again. I have it all planned out. Do you trust me?” His eyes darken as he stares into mine. He’s a man on a mission, and once he knows what he wants, he will stop at nothing to get it. I know this determination. I see it every time he look at me.

I fluff my skirts out and lower myself to the ground, kneeling in front of him. I drop my head to my chest and take a steadying breath. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Get your ass in my bed.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, smut and HEA

Our honeymoon is over too quick, but I’m glad to be back home in my bed. We did a lot of talking and exploring of one another during that time, and I think I’m finally ready to experience Asset with Bucky. He knows what my desires are, and I trust him not to hurt me. 

I’m kneeling on the floor at Asset—naked—my hands cuffed behind my back, waiting for Bucky to come for me. My head is lowered to my chest and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

I hear the door click closed behind me and I open my eyes. I know not to raise my head until I’ve been told so I don’t. He stands in front of me and all I can see is the tips of his shiny black shoes. I can see his pant leg, and I know if I were to look up, he’s be in a perfectly tailored suit. He touches the top of my head, his hand gentle. I sigh in content.

“Such a good girl. You’ve made me very happy.” He circles around me like a shark to its prey. His shoes are muffled by the carpet, but I follow the swish of his clothing as he sits on the bed, admiring me.

“How are you feeling?”

“Green, Sir. I feel fine, but my knees are getting stiff.” I learned not to lie to him. If I’m uncomfortable I am to say so without hesitation.

He slips his hands under my arms and helps me stand. I keep my head lowered, but he places his finger gently under my chin and raises it so I’m staring into his deep blue eyes. His face softens and he gives me a lopsided smile.

“Beautiful,” he whispers and kisses me tenderly on the lips. I want to touch him, but the restraints stop me. 

He pulls back and with is hand firmly around my upper arm, walks me over to a spanking bench. My heart begins to race. We’ve talked about this scene many times, and I know what to expect, but it doesn’t stop the anxiety. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. He unclasps the restraints and tugs me over the top of the bench, securing my hand by the legs.

He then pushes my legs wide and secures my ankles to the legs. 

“Are you comfortable?” He runs his hand down my spine and I moan in response. The bench supports my weight from stomach to chest, so there’s no pressure on my back. He gives my bottom a smack and I yelp in surprise. “ I asked you a question. I expect an answer.”

“Yes, Sir.”

   There is something so erotic about me being naked while he is still fully clothed. I feel my arousal pooling under me, and he hasn’t even touched me yet. I moan again ask his fingers explore my body. When he stops between my thighs I groan in frustration, needing to feel some pressure there.

He opens a drawer and returns moments later with a hitachi. He attaches it to the bench and presses it against my clit and turns it on full blast. My body jerks in response and I pant.

“We’re going to see how many you can get this way before you black out and then I’ll give you a few moments rest before I stuff you full. No need to ask for permission this time. Just let go. I do want you to tell me though.”

“P-Please Sir. Can I suck you?” I finish asking on a groan. I’m jerking my hips back and forth, hoping to stop the oncoming wave. I hate being forced to orgasm, but he loves watching me squirm.

I lift my head in time to see him unzip his pants and pull his cock free. I lick my lips and pant as he gives it a few test strokes. “Is this want you need, baby? You want my cock stuffed in your face while you come?”

I nod furiously. “Yes. Oh God, I’m coming.” My eyes roll back and my mouth pops open as he stuffs his cock in. I ride my wave, rolling my hips on the bench.” After a moment I start licking around the tip of him, sucking him, hoping he will end this torture faster.

He gives me a hard slap on the ass and when I gasp in pain he pulls away. “Naughty girl, trying to get me to come in your mouth.” He sits down in the seat he has set up directly in front of me, so I can see him.

He takes himself in his hand and slowly strokes up and down as his eyes are glued to me. Another orgasm rips through me and I cry out—this one is is much stronger than the last.

“More, baby. Keep going.”

“I-I can’t, Bucky. I-it’s t-too much.” Tears stream down my eyes and we’re only at two.

“Yes you can.” He stands and walks behind me. He runs his fingers down my slit and teases my opening with his fingers.

Another one hits and this time I gush, my whole body shakes with its effect. He runs the tip of his cock over my opening and I think he’s going to put it in, but he pulls back, leaving me bereft. He does circle his thumb through my juices and presses it back against my ass. We’ve talked about exploring this and he’s made me wear a plug from time to time.

“Oh fuck. Bucky!” I wail as I come again, his thumb slips past my hole into the first knuckle. He slaps my ass, but leaves his thumb in me, moving it around.

“Fuck my ass Bucky, Oh god! Please fuck my ass. I want to feel you deep inside me!” I’m not even sure what I’m saying at this point. All I know is I need him in me. 

“Shh, baby. It will be over soon. You’re doing so well. Keep going.” He pulls out and before I register what’s going on he presses a plug into my ass, filling me up. I sigh, happy to have something else in me.

Each orgasm comes faster than the last, but after number five I tap out. “Yellow,’ I scream out. He turns the vibrator off and pulls it away from me. “Please fuck me Bucky. I need to feel you deep inside me.”

He starts to undo the restraints and I stop him. “No, take me like this. You’re always so deep in this position. I want you to use me.”

I hear the rustle of his clothes as he discards everything. While I can’t see him, I can picture what he looks like right now and how he’s looking at me. My clit is so swollen it is borderline painful, but I don’t care. I know he’ll take care of me.

I’m in a state of bliss when he pulls the plug from my ass and drizzles more lube over my hole. I hear a condom rip and he presses his tip against the tight bud. I relax into him as he inches himself in, inch by inch. I breath through the pressure, but it’s not painful.

When he’s fully seated in me I sigh. He holds himself against me, getting used to how tight I fit around him.

“Fuck, baby. You feel so amazing. You’re squeezing me so well. I want to feel you orgasm around me. I’m taking one more orgasm with the vibrator, okay?”

“Okay.” 

I hear the vibrations and as soon as he presses it against me my muscles squeeze around him. He’s so thick in my ass, and everytime my clit throbs, it shoots pleasure through me. He slides in and out slowly, but as soon as I tell him I’m coming, he picks up the pace, slamming into me. It only serves to extend my own euphoria and orgasm. 

He pulls out and undoes my restraints. I struggle to stand and he helps to lay me down on my back on the bed. I let my legs fall open to watch him as he discards the condom and climbs over me. I stare up at him through hooded eyes and he lowers his head for a kiss.

In Bucky fashion, it’s not just any kiss. It’s mind blowing and makes me want him more than I already do. I can’t help the needy groan that forms deep in my chest. He chuckles against my lips as I raise my hips to meet his.

“Let me explore you.” His licks and nips his way down my body, paying special attention to my nipples. When he has them in erect peaks, he reached for something. I’m too far gone to notice until the bite of the pinch makes me gasp in surprise. He’s been wanting to try the nipple clamps for a while, and I’ve been too worried to let him. I jerk against him. “Leave them alone. Breathe through the pain.” 

I do as he asks, taking a few deep breaths and after a couple, the pain morphs into pleasure and my earlier high has returned. He tugs the small chain attaching them with his index finger and I lift my back up.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Bucky. Fuck me already will you?” I sass.

He lifts my leg and puts it on his shoulder as I wrap the other around his waist. He pushes in, no warning, and I careen off the bed. His pace is brutal, and my breasts bounce with each unforgiving thrust. The nipple clamps are making me so sensitive I don’t even notice until I’m on the cusp of my orgasm.

“Bucky, I’m going to come,” I pant.

“I’m almost there baby.” I close my eyes and let my mind drift to my happy place. He drops his weight on me and wraps me up in his arms. Holding me tight until he comes deep inside me, my own orgasm right behind. He pulls on the chain between my breasts which extends my high.

We lay on top of me, both of us exhausted, but he is quick to remove the clamps, rubbing the tender flesh, helping bring circulation back to that spot. He then gets up and starts to run a bath, and comes back into the room with a bottle of water. 

“Drink.” I do so obediently and hand him the empty bottle. “You did so well. I love you so much, Y/N.”

“Thank you, Sir,” I mumble, sleep threatening to take me under. “I love you too.”

“Let’s get in the bath and sleep for a while, then I have something else planned for you.”

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” I chuckle.

“Only for you.”


End file.
